Le Professeur Narcissique
by Samurai-Mina
Summary: Toutes les filles s'entendent pour dire que le professeur Trafalgar Law est l'homme idéal et que ce serait un rêve de faire partie de sa vie. Elles disent qu'il est l'homme parfait. Je ne suis pas d'accord... Law/OC. AU.
1. La Jeune Fille à l'Appareil Photo

_**Disclaimer **_**: Voici la première acclamation d'une longue liste : Je ne possède pas **_**One Piece!**_

* * *

**La Jeune Fille à l'Appareil Photo, Chapitre Un**

Des oiseaux survolaient le ciel à grands coups d'ailes. Le soleil se reflétait sur leurs plumes, leurs donnant une apparence majestueuse.

_Clic._

La fontaine de l'école rafraichissait agréablement le paysage par cette journée étrangement chaude de Septembre. Le bleu si clair de l'eau donnait envie de plonger dedans.

_Clic._

Un couple assis à l'ombre d'un arbre se regardait passionnément dans les yeux. L'amour à l'état pur.

_Clic._

Un homme élancé vêtu d'un veston-cravate fumait tranquillement près de l'entrée de l'école. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille laissaient croire qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de se coiffer ce matin-là. Ses yeux gris perçants observaient les élèves qui profitaient de l'heure du diner pour prendre l'air à l'extérieur. Un sourire narcissique sur les lèvres, il éteignit sa cigarette de son pied et avant qu'il ne tourne les talons pour retourner à l'intérieur, j'eus juré que son regard croisa le mien à travers mon objectif. Je baissai mon appareil photo de mon œil gauche et le regardai s'éloigner. Trafalgar Law m'avait une fois de plus coupé l'inspiration sous le pied. Aucune chance de prendre de belles photos après avoir vu sa tête. Je soupirai rageusement et rangeai mon appareil photo dans mon sac à dos. Qu'est-ce que je détestais ce professeur…

La cloche sonna, signalant la fin de la pause pour retourner en classe. Avec les autres élèves, je retournai à l'intérieur. Les couloirs remplis à rebord, je tentais de me faire un chemin en jouant des coudes pour arriver à mon casier. Plus d'une fois, je me fis bousculer, mais à chaque fois, je protégeai mon sac, ou plutôt ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Mon appareil photo m'avait coûté une fortune, pas question que des adolescents prépubères le casse.

J'arrivai enfin à mon casier et souris en y voyant mon colocataire prendre ses affaires.

-Salut Luffy, lui dis-je.

Il tourna à peine la tête pour me montrer qu'il m'avait vu. Il continua de fouiller dans son bordel.

-Tu sais où est mon cartable de math? Me demanda-t-il en guise de réponse à ma salutation.

Je le poussai légèrement pour pouvoir chercher à mon tour. En moins de deux, je trouvai l'objet qu'il convoitait sous une pile d'autres cartables et lui donnai. Il me sourit bêtement avant de me remercier et de disparaitre dans la goule, ses effets sous le bras, vers deux de ses amis qui se disputaient pour la je ne sais combientième fois. Je me demandais souvent comment Zoro et Sanji ne s'étaient toujours pas tué malgré leur aversion pour chacun… Je secouai la tête et pris à mon tour mes affaires pour aller en cours. Je déposai délicatement mon sac dans mon casier avant de le fermer et de me mêler aux élèves. Trop tôt à mon goût, j'arrivai à mon cours. Je soupirai et m'avançai pour entrer dans la classe. Et me cognai brusquement contre quelqu'un. Je grognai de douleur en me tenant le front. Je relevai la tête, agacée, pour donner ma façon de penser à mon « agresseur », mais me figeai. Zoro me regardait, la collision ne lui ayant visiblement fait aucun dommage. Je baissai les yeux, murmurai un « Désolée » à peine anodin et entrai en coup de vent par la porte. Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau, au fond de la classe à droite, et mis assis en vitesse. Je soupirai. C'était encore difficile de me comporter normalement avec le vert…

-Je suis tellement contente d'être dans sa classe! Dit une voix à ma gauche.

Je tournai légèrement la tête pour voir deux filles, une assise sur un bureau, l'autre debout, qui parlaient enthousiasment.

-Moi aussi! S'exclama l'une d'elle. C'est sa première année en tant que professeur, je crois.

L'autre acquiesça.

-Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je l'aurais mieux vu comme mannequin que comme professeur.

Les deux soupirèrent en même temps, rêveuses. Je fis la grimace et me tournai pour regarder vers la fenêtre. Le professeur de biologie Trafalgar Law avait beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine, autant élève que personnelle de l'école, et beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient à son sujet. On disait qu'il avait déjà fait de la prison, à cause de ses nombreux tatous, dont le plus connu était celui qu'il portait sur la main gauche, où il était inscrit « Death » en noir sur ses doigts. On disait aussi qu'il venait d'une secte, ou encore qu'il prenait de la drogue. Si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries. Mais bon, les ados aimaient les ragots, alors…

La deuxième cloche retentit, au mécontentement des élèves, et le professeur de biologie entra dans la classe pour donner son cours. Ma tête tomba paresseusement dans ma main et je regardai le soleil invitant à l'extérieur. La journée allait être longue…

* * *

-Salut Cerys, à demain! Me cria Luffy avant de courir dans la rue, manquant de près de se faire frapper par une automobile.

Le conducteur sortit la tête du véhicule pour crier des obscénités au jeune homme, mais celui-ci s'excusa en riant avant de continuer son chemin. Je secouai la tête en le voyant faire avant de sortir du portail de l'école et de m'engager sur le trottoir, mon appareil photo en main. Sans trop savoir où j'allais, j'observai les environs, cherchant le parfais paysage à immortaliser. C'est alors que je sentis une tape dans mon dos. Je me tournai et vis Nami me sourire.

-Je peux faire un bout de chemin avec toi? Me demanda-t-elle doucement.

J'acquiesçai et elle s'installa à mes côtés dans un silence confortable. Ça ne faisait qu'environ deux mois que je la connaissais, mais nous étions vite devenues de bonnes amies. Un jour où j'étais allée manger au restaurant que possédait le père adoptif de Sanji, Zeff (où le coureur de jupon travaillait, d'ailleurs), elle se faisait draguer par ledit blond. Voyant qu'il n'allait pas la lâcher et qu'il était un peu trop insistant, elle l'avait frappé, et je m'étais étouffée avec mes nouilles. Quand je pus respirer de nouveau, après une quinte de toux, j'avais éclaté de rire devant la scène. Elle était donc venue me voir et le courant avait tout de suite passé entre nous.

Sans m'en rendre compte, l'objectif de mon appareil trouva naturellement mon œil et mon regard se posa sur ma voisine. Elle avait vraiment tout pour elle, avec ses longs cheveux roux, ses yeux bruns scintillants et ses formes bien proportionnées. Pas étonnant que Sanji ait totalement craqué pour elle, même après qu'elle l'ait frappé. Mon doigt se posa sur le détonateur et Clic! Je pris une photo. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera réussie.

Elle vit que je l'avais prise en photo et me regarda, Aucunement dérangée par mon acte, elle me fit une grimace. Je ris et en pris une autre. J'éloignai ensuite l'appareil de mon œil et me contentai de marcher silencieusement.

-Tes parents sont toujours absents? Me demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai.

-Ils sont à l'étranger, non?

-Depuis un mois.

Elle hocha la tête et se mua de nouveau dans le silence. Mine de rien, nous étions arrivées à sa maison. Elle me salua avant de passer son portail et d'entrer chez elle. Je repris mon chemin et arrivai bientôt devant chez moi. Je soupirai et montai les escaliers de l'appartement jusqu'au quatrième étage. J'ouvris la porte, qui était déverrouillée, et entrai à l'intérieur. J'enlevai mes chaussures dans le vestibule.

-Je suis rentrée! Criais-je, ma voix résonnant dans le petit appartement.

J'entendis des pas se diriger vers moi. Et de toute sa splendeur, Trafalgar Law apparut dans l'entrée, une main distraite qui défaisait sa cravate. Il me sourit malicieusement et parla d'une voix sarcastique.

-Bienvenue à la maison.

* * *

**C'est tout pour le premier chapitre, en espérant que vous aurez aimé! C'est la première fois que j'écris une historie avec Law en tant que protagoniste, et j'espère que j'aurais bien cerné sa personnalité. **

**Un merci spécial à** _Roussette _**pour le nom de l'héroïne!**

**En espérant vous revoir au prochain chapitre, et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre!**


	2. Une Soirée de Souvenir

**Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je voudrais remercier chacun d'entre vous qui ont bien voulu laisser un commentaire, ou ajouter cette histoire à leur favori/**_**follow**_**. Je m'attendais à ce que le premier chapitre soit bien accueilli, mais à ce point… xD**

**Aussi, juste pour préciser, je vais décrire sa vie scolaire telle qu'elle serait au Québec, c'est-à-dire les mêmes jours, les mêmes congés et appellation. Donc, elle a de l'école du Lundi au Vendredi, de 9h à 15h45. Et juste pour information, il y a la maternelle à 5 ans, le primaire d pour les 6 à 12 ans, puis le secondaire de 12 à 17 ans. **

**Et dernière précision, Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Zoro et Sanji ont tous 16 ans, comme Cerys, le OC.**

**Voilà, je vous laisse donc à la lecture du chapitre 2!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer **_**: Je ne possède pas la bombe sexuelle connue sous le nom de **_**Trafalgar Law**_**! :D**

* * *

**Une Soirée de Souvenir, Chapitre Deux**

Après avoir enlevé mes chaussures, je regardai Law, qui me souriait toujours, avant de me diriger vers lui. Il se déplaça pour me laisser passer et je traversai le couloir, mon sac sur mon épaule. J'arrivai au bout, où la cuisine et la salle à manger se trouvaient à droite, le salon à gauche. Je déposai délicatement mon sac à côté du canapé. Law, qui m'avait suivi, s'installa sur le sofa à droite du canapé et prit la télécommande pour allumer la télévision.

-Je croyais que tu avais ton cours de karaté après l'école? Demanda-t-il simplement sans même me regarder.

J'ouvris mon sac et en sortis mon appareil photo.

-Le cours a été annulé parce que _Sensei_ était malade.

Il changea de chaine et les nouvelles furent en premier plan. Je les regardai d'un œil distrait pendant qu'il s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège.

-Tu fais à manger alors? Me demanda-t-il espièglement.

Je soupirai. Je savais qu'il détestait faire la cuisine, et de toute manière, chaque plat qu'il préparait était un potentiel danger pour ma vie. Il était bien le seul à avoir déjà mélangés de la sauce soya, de la mayonnaise et du miel dans une même recette. J'avais le haut le cœur juste à y penser.

-Ouais, ouais… Dis-je à contrecœur. Laisse-moi juste me changer.

Sur ce, je retournai d'où je venais et traversai le couloir de nouveau. J'entrai dans la dernière porte à gauche et la refermai derrière moi. Mon appareil photo toujours en main, je le déposai délicatement sur mon bureau, à côté de mon ordinateur portable et mes autres babioles. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers mon garde-robe, l'ouvris et pris une paire de bermuda confortable ainsi qu'un t-shirt. J'enlevai mon uniforme scolaire avec soulagement et m'empressai de mettre mes autres vêtements. Je ne détestai pas particulièrement mon uniforme, il était plutôt joli en fait. Je n'avais pas non plus une aversion pour les jupes, bien que je préférais mes jeans, mais ces vêtements n'étaient pas ce qui était le plus confortable au monde.

Une fois changée, je refis le chemin inverse pour retourner dans la cuisine. Je pris un élastique dans mon sac pour m'attacher les cheveux et je me lavai les mains tout en réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais bien faire. Ne voulant pas me casser la tête, j'optai pour du spaghetti puisqu'il me restait encore de la sauce que j'avais congelé il y a quelques semaines. Je la sortis donc du congélateur, la fis décongeler un peu au micro-ondes avant de la mettre dans une casserole sur le feu. Je fis ensuite chauffer de l'eau sur un autre rond et mis des nouilles quand elle se mit à bouillir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange? Entendis-je Law demander depuis le salon.

Je brassai doucement la sauce qui commençait à se défaire du bloc de glace qu'elle était.

-Du spaghetti.

-C'est tout?

Je souris avant de dire la suite.

-Avec du pain à l'ail.

-Bwah! Se plaignit-il d'un ton dédaigneux en faisant la grimace.

Je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre pourquoi il n'aimait pas le pain. Enfin bon, ça en faisait plus pour moi.

Pendant que les nouilles et la sauce cuisaient, j'allumai le four à 350°F et pris une baguette de pain pour le couper en morceau. J'appliquai le beurre à l'ail sur les bouts de pain avant de les mettre sur une plaque et de les mettre dans le four. C'est à ce moment que le téléphone se mit à sonner.

-Tu peux répondre s'il-te-plait? Demandais-je à mon professeur de biologie.

Il m'ignora complètement et continua de regarder la télévision tel un zombie. Je soupirai rageusement et me dirigeai vers le téléphone sans fil.

-Allo?

Une voix enjouée et féminine me répondit de l'autre côté de la ligne.

-Bonjour ma chérie!

Je souris.

-Salut Maman.

Ça faisait du bien d'entendre sa voix, plutôt que celle de l'autre idiot qui regardait la télé.

-Tout va bien chez Law? Me demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Il ne t'en demande pas trop?

À part la cuisine, la vaisselle, le ménage, la lessive des draps…

-Non non, tout va bien. Et toi, tout se passe bien avec Papa?

Si possible, sa voix devint encore plus enjouée qu'auparavant.

-Oh, ma chérie, si seulement tu voyais les merveilles de ce pays! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Les pyramides sont magnifiques!

Et elle débuta un monologue sûrement très intéressant, mais je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite. Mes parents se trouvaient en ce moment même en Égypte, à contempler les pyramides et à découvrir les tombes antiques des anciens pharaons. Ma mère était journaliste et travaillait pour un magasine spécialisé dans l'histoire et la culture des différents peuples, anciens comme récents. Le prochain sujet sur lequel elle travaillait était l'Égypte du temps des grands pharaons. Mon père qui se trouvait avec elle, son bras droit, était en fait son photographe, d'où ma passion pour la chose. Ma mère ne voyageait presque jamais sans lui.

Quand j'étais enfant, dès que ma sœur aînée Leïla fut en âge de me garder, mes parents se mirent à voyager partout dans le monde. Bien sûr, ils ne nous laissaient pas seules plus de deux semaines, mais une grande partie de mon enfance fut avec l'absence de mes parents. Puis, quand ma sœur atteignit les 18 ans, où moi j'en avais 13, elle se maria et quitta la maison familiale pour fonder sa propre famille. Mes parents ont alors commencé à voyager plus souvent et plus longtemps. Bien sûr, les voisins et ma famille venaient souvent me rendre visite pour voir si j'allais bien. Puis arriva le mois de Juin dernier.

Ma mère avait reçu une promotion et elle allait devoir voyager pour un très gros article qui parlerait des Mayas, des Pharaons et des Romains. Seulement, elle allait être partie avec mon père pendant plus de 6 mois! Habituellement, j'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller toute seule, mais ma mère lisait beaucoup d'articles qui parlaient des dangers dans une ville, comme les voleurs et les violeurs qui entraient dans les maisons. Donc, un peu parano, elle décida que cette fois, je n'allais pas rester seule dans notre maison, et c'est là qu'entra en scène Trafalgar Law.

Pour vous expliquer en gros, disons que je connais Law depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Je devais avoir 5 ans quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Ayant 6 ans de différence, je n'ai jamais vraiment joué avec lui, il était plus de l'âge à Leïla. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé. Pour commencer, il prenait un malin plaisir à me torturer l'esprit. Tellement que je détestais rester seule avec lui dans une même pièce. Il finissait toujours par me faire pleurer. Ensuite, et je crois que j'étais la seule à le connaître sous cette personnalité puisqu'il agissait normalement avec les autres, mais il avait des comportements et des manières de penser assez… étranges. Je l'ai tout de suite su quand je l'ai vu disséquer une grenouille (toujours vivante, soit dit-en passant) et trouver ça drôle. Je vous le dis, un vrai carnage.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je le connaissais depuis longtemps et que mes parents l'adoraient (Allez savoir pourquoi.). Quand il a su que mes parents cherchaient un « colocataire » pour moi, il s'était proposé. Et mes parents avaient accepté.

Je vous entends déjà demander pourquoi je ne suis pas simplement allée chez ma sœur. Et bien, déjà, elle n'avait pas une très grande maison. Et puis, avec ses deux enfants et un troisième qui était en chemin, je me serais sentie de trop dans son petit cocoon familial. Je ne suis pas partie non plus en voyage avec mes parents puisque ça aurait été compliqué pour mes études.

C'est comme ça que j'ai atterri chez mon prof de biologie et que mes parents avaient vendu notre maison.

-Cerys, tu m'écoutes? Entendis-je brusquement dans mon oreille.

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de ma mère.

-Oui Maman, désolée, j'étais juste…

Je me tus soudainement en sentant une odeur bizarre flotter dans l'appartement.

-Ça ne sent pas le brûlé? Demanda Law depuis le salon, nullement alarmé par l'odeur.

Je jurai tout bas en réalisant que j'avais complètement oublié mon pain dans le four. Paniquée, je lançai presque le téléphone sur le comptoir avant de prendre des gants de cuisine et d'ouvrir à la hâte la porte du four. Une fumée ocre et une odeur épouvantable saluèrent mon geste. Je sortis la plaque du four et le déposai sur le comptoir. Les pains étaient en parti brûlés, mais en grattant un peu, ils devraient être mangeables. Comme pour se moquer de moi, le détecteur de fumée se mit à crier. Je me bouchai les oreilles pendant que Law se leva paresseusement de son trône en soupirant, prit un journal et se mit à faire du vent vers le détecteur pour faire taire la machine infernale. Au bout d'un moment, elle cessa enfin de nous hurler dans les oreilles et le calme revint, vite brisé par la voix inquiète de ma mère qui demandait ce qui se passait. Je pris le combiné dans mes mains pour la rassurer que nous allions bien et que l'appartement n'était pas en train de brûler. Je raccrochai ensuite et soupirai. J'entendis soudain un rire moqueur résonner dans la pièce. Law retourna regarder ses nouvelles tout en riant et en me lançant un regard narquois. Je grognai tout bas et me retins de lui balancer mes morceaux de pain calcinés.

* * *

Totalement relaxée et chaude de ma douche, j'entrai dans ma chambre et m'installai confortablement dans ma chaise devant mon bureau avant d'allumer mon ordinateur. C'était ma routine avant d'aller me coucher : regarder les photographies que j'avais prises au cours de la journée. Je pouvais le faire sur l'écran tactile de l'appareil, mais je préférais sur mon ordi. Pendant qu'il s'allumait, je branchai mon appareil photo avec ma clé USB.

Je regardai une par une les photos que j'avais prises. La plupart était réussie, et je remarquai que sans le savoir, j'en avais prise un de Law pendant la pause du midi. Avec dédain, je la supprimai, bien que si on ne regardait pas l'objet indésiré, la photo était plutôt pas mal. Et enfin, j'arrivais à celle de Nami. Comme je l'avais supposée, elles étaient toutes très belles. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à me comparer avec la rousse.

Je n'avais certainement pas son physique, puisque j'étais de taille moyenne, sur tous les aspects de mon corps. J'avais des cheveux noirs qui m'arrivaient aux omoplates et des yeux verts foncés. Ma peau était plus bronzée qu'elle et j'étais plus musclée. Pas étonnant qu'elle avait beaucoup plus de succès auprès des garçons par rapport à moi.

Doucement, je sortis de mes rêveries pour fermer mon ordinateur et m'étendre dans mon lit. Bien vite, le sommeil m'envahit et je m'endormis.


	3. Des Sujets Difficiles

_**Disclaimer **_**: Je ne possède nullement **_**One Piece**_**, sinon je serais sûrement riche!**

* * *

**Des Sujets Difficiles, Chapitre Trois**

Quelque chose de rude et pâteux se promenait sur mon visage. Cette chose agressait ma peau et laissait derrière elle une coulée de bave gluante. En plus de l'inconfort dû au poids sur mon torse, mon réveille me hurlait aux oreilles.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis tout de suite ceux vifs et brillants d'une petite boule de poils qui, comme à chaque matin, se faisait une mission de venir me réveiller. En me voyant m'éveiller, le petit chaton miaula gaiement.

-Bepo, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que je n'aime pas me faire réveiller par ta langue pâteuse? Lui dis-je en levant doucement mon torse, le faisant dégringoler sur mes cuisses.

Il miaula de protestation, comme s'il comprenait ce que je lui disais (ou peut-être juste parce que je l'avais dérangé dans sa position). Le son agressant retentissait toujours à ma gauche, je me penchais donc pour fermer mon réveille-matin. Le calme revenu, je m'étirai paresseusement et Bepo fit de même en jouant des griffes sur ma couverture. Je lui caressai affectueusement les oreilles, ce qui ne le laissa point indifférent. Il s'appuya fortement sur ma main en ronronnant.

C'était assez étrange de penser que ce chat appartenait au tyran de mon enfance. Et pourtant. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il l'avait trouvé dans la rue, un jour de pluie. Il grelottait et était si mince qu'on pouvait voir ses os. Law avait continué son chemin, mais la petite boule de poils l'avait suivi sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à son appartement. Il l'avait donc recueilli, par curiosité. Il faut croire qu'il lui restait un semblant d'humanité au professeur psychopathe. Et puis, comment pouvoir résister au mignon petit chaton. Avec son poil blanc touffu et ses grands yeux ronds, il était à croquer! C'était d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle je lui pardonnais de me réveiller chaque matin à 7 heures (même la fin de semaine, ce maudit…) avec sa langue qu'il utilisait pour se laver ses parties génitales.

Bref, sur ses merveilleuses pensées, je me levai, mis mes pantoufles en forme de Yoshi et ouvris ma porte en baillant, suivi de près du chat de poche. Je traversai le couloir d'un pas lent et monotone et débouchai dans la cuisine/salon. L'homme de 22 ans se trouvait déjà à table, son nez dans son café, les deux yeux dans la graisse de bines. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de matinal. Et c'est le moment de la journée que je préférais, puisque la plupart du temps, il m'ignorait et ne me lançait pas de ses sourires carnassiers qui disaient qu'il voulait me disséquer. Je devins aussitôt de bonne humeur et je lui offris un sourire angélique.

-Bien dormi? Lui demandais-je joyeusement.

Il grogna une réponse incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels et se rabattit sur son café pour se réveiller. Je me dirigeai rapidement d'un pas enjoué vers le comptoir pour prendre deux tranches de pain et les mettre dans le grille-pain. Pendant qu'ils rôtissaient, je me pris un grand verre de jus d'orange et je le déposai sur la table, en face de Law, après d'en avoir pris une gorgée. Mes rôties finalement prêtes, je les beurrai avant de leur faire une armure de banane sur le dessus. Je les mis dans une assiette et m'assis sur ma chaise pour déguster mon petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour partir la journée du bon pied.

Le repas se fit dans le silence, comme à chaque fois. C'était une routine que j'appréciais. Je me disais que si Law était toujours comme ça, je ne le détesterais pas autant. Je déposai ma vaisselle sale dans l'évier avant de me diriger vers ma chambre pour me changer en uniforme. Je me dépêchai ensuite d'aller dans la salle de bain faire mon train-train quotidien avant que Law ne réquisitionne l'endroit. Il était pire qu'une fille. Ça lui prenait des heures pour se laver, et en plus, toute la pièce était saturée d'humidité qui collait à la peau. Très peu pour moi. Je me brossai les dents et optai pour une queue de cheval comme coiffure puisque c'était venteux dehors. Au moment où je terminais ma toilette, Law entra dans la pièce, déjà torse nu, le laissant comme seul vêtement dans son bas de pantalon qui était à peine supporté par ses hanches, laissant paraître un V provocateur. Je m'éclipsai hâtivement sans le regarder, le feu aux joues. J'avais beau le détester à en crever, je n'étais pas aveugle pour autant. Comment rester de marbre devant sa tablette de chocolat? Si seulement les filles à l'école savaient qu'il n'avait pas seulement les mains et les bras de tatoués…

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers ma chambre et fermai la porte derrière moi. Je prenais une minute pour reprendre mon souffle et remettre mes idées en place. Je me répétai en boucle un mot dans ma tête, tel un crédo. « Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot ». Puis, je soupirai rageusement et continuai ma préparation avant d'aller à l'école. Je rangeai mes devoirs que j'avais faits la veille dans mon sac et bien sûr, j'y glissai délicatement mon appareil photo. Je n'allais nulle part sans. Imaginez que je l'oublie un matin et que je rate une occasion en or de faire de superbes photos! L'horreur.

J'étais enfin prête pour l'école. Ne manquait plus que mon lunch. J'allais dans la cuisine, me fis rapidement un plat de spaghetti d'hier soir, pris une pomme, quelques grignotines pour la journée ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau et le tour est joué. Je traversai de nouveau le couloir et m'assis dans le vestibule pour mettre mes souliers. C'est ce moment que Law décida de sortir de la douche, toujours torse nu, une serviette sur la tête pour sécher ses cheveux.

Juste pour l'énerver, j'applaudis bruyamment et le regardai d'un air admiratif en laissant échapper un « Ooh! » émerveillé. Il me regardait comme si j'étais cinglée. Je le fixai à mon tour d'un air innocent.

-Le grand Law-_sama_ a pris moins de 15 minutes pour se laver, c'est un miracle! Lui dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

Il fit claquer sa langue de mécontentement et leva les yeux au plafond. Il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à s'éloigner.

-Ah! Attends! Dis-je hâtivement.

Il s'arrêta et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Je pris la peine d'attacher mes lacets, de mettre mon sac sur mon épaule et de me lever avant de continuer à parler.

-Je vais manger chez ma sœur ce soir alors prépare-toi quelque chose ou commande-toi de la bouffe pour le souper. Salut!

Je me dépêchai de sortir avant de l'entendre protester. Je déboulai les marches, voulant m'éloigner le plus possible du démon qui m'hébergeait. Une fois en sécurité sur le trottoir, je ralentis le pas et sortis mon appareil photo. Il faisait beau, le soleil resplendissait, c'était encore frais ce matin, les fleurs sentaient bonnes et le vent rafraichissait le paysage. C'était une journée idéale pour prendre des photos.

Je levai mon appareil à mon œil et commençai ma petite routine, c'est-à-dire me perdre dans l'art de la photo avant d'entamer une journée ennuyante de cours. Je ne prêtai pas vraiment attention à mon environnement, ce qui me valait les injures des automobilistes et des piétons, ainsi que le son strident des freins de cyclismes qui ne voulaient pas me tuer avec leur vélo, mais je ne m'en rendais compte qu'à moitié. Ma passion pour la photographie était souvent mal comprise par les gens qui m'entouraient, mais je n'y pouvais rien. C'était comme si je devenais vivante avec mon appareil dans les mains. Comme si j'étais dans un autre univers à chaque fois que j'appuyais sur la détente et que j'immortalisais une image. C'était une vraie drogue pour moi. Certains aimaient la mode, d'autres le sport. Moi, c'était la photo.

Je prenais une photo d'un oiseau qui volait par ici, une autre d'un cerisier par là, et mine de rien, j'approchai de plus en plus de mon école. C'est alors que j'entendis un cri strident.

-Ceryyyyyys!

Je reconnaitrais cette voix d'entre mille. Mon appareil photo toujours à mon œil, je m'arrêtai et tournai les talons. Luffy courait vers moi en agitant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Zoro suivait non loin derrière lui, son sac placé nonchalamment sur son épaule et ses mains dans ses poches. Je souris quand mon ami turbulent arriva à mon hauteur et baissa mon appareil de mon oeil.

-Salut Luffy.

Il sourit de plus belle et me fit un salut militaire. Je secouai la tête en riant. Zoro arriva derrière le brun et me fit un signe de tête pour me saluer. Je lui en fis un rapidement et détournai le regard.

Les trois ensembles, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'école en discutant. Enfin, Luffy jacassait tandis que je me contentai d'un « hum » ou d'un « ok » une fois de temps en temps alors que Zoro restait muet, me lançant parfois un regard incompréhensible. Ce manège dura pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Luffy se taise et cesse de marcher. Le vert et moi fûmes contraints de nous arrêter à notre tour. Luffy nous regardait d'un air confus.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, tous les deux? Demanda-t-il curieusement.

Ce fut mon tour d'être surprise. Puisque nous restions muets, il continua.

-Vous agissez bizarrement! Se plaignit-il. Vous ne vous parlez pas, vous ne rigolez plus, vous ne vous regardez même plus!

Je baissai les yeux face à ses propos.

-Pourtant, vous vous entendiez bien avant! Vous étiez même-

-Luffy!

Je l'avais interrompu sans réfléchir. Il me regardait avec des grands yeux. Je n'haussais pas souvent le ton. Je me balançais nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre et finis par sourire d'une manière qui montrait clairement que j'étais mal à l'aise.

-On devrait se dépêcher d'aller à l'école, on va être en retard!

Sur ce, je tournai les talons et marchai d'un pas rapide.

-Mais il reste 20 minutes avant que la cloche sonne… Entendis-je Luffy murmurer dans mon dos.

* * *

Doucement, j'appuyai sur la sonnette et attendis qu'on vienne me répondre. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps puisqu'on m'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années vint m'ouvrir, un bébé dans les bras. Plutôt petite, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux verts pâles. On pouvait voir une petite bosse sur son ventre, signe qu'elle était enceinte de quelques mois. Dans ses bras, une petite fille de un an jouait avec le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou. Elle ressemblait en tout trait à sa mère, seuls ses yeux étaient différents. Ils étaient noirs au lieu de verts.

-Cerys! Dit joyeusement la femme.

Je souris.

-Salut grande sœur.

Sans prévenir, je sentis un poids de plus contre mes jambes. Une tête blonde me regardait, ses grands yeux noirs pleins d'étoiles.

-Cécé!

Je pris mon neveu dans mes bras et celui-ci s'empressa d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Et bien, je lui avais manqué on dirait. Ma sœur m'invita à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, je déposai le garçon de 2 ans et demi par terre. Il prit aussitôt ma main dans la sienne et m'invita à le suivre, ce que je fis, amusée. Il m'emmena dans la cuisine, d'où une odeur divine émanait du four. Il s'installa sur sa chaise à table et m'indiqua de faire de même. Il me montra alors son dessin, tout fier de lui. Je le félicitai et lui ébouriffai les cheveux, ce à quoi il protesta, bien que je vis que ça lui faisait plaisir. Il retourna ensuite à ses crayons et gribouilla sur une autre feuille de papier. Leïla entra dans la pièce, sa fille dans les bras. Elle la déposa par terre, où la petite se mit aussitôt debout et déambulai dans la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. La brune s'occupa ensuite de son souper.

-Ton mari n'est pas là? Lui demandais-je curieusement.

Elle enleva son poulet du four à l'aide de gants de cuisine.

-Il arrivera bientôt, il a dû rester plus longtemps au boulot.

Puis, comme si elle réalisait soudain quelque chose, elle se figea en laissant échapper un « Ah! » surpris.

-Il va y avoir deux autres personnes à table ce soir. Ça ne te dérange pas?

Je secouai la tête et elle sembla soulagée. Elle continua de préparer son repas avec mon aide et nous discutâmes pendant plusieurs minutes, particulièrement de sa petite famille. Ses deux enfants, William et Lizzy, grandissait bien, ainsi que l'enfant dans son ventre. Elle était déjà à sa vingt-quatrième semaine et tout se passait à merveille. Elle pouvait savoir le sexe de l'enfant, mais elle préférait le découvrir à la naissance.

Alors que le souper était fin prêt, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et trois voix d'homme retentirent dans le couloir. William se précipita par terre pour aller à la rencontre de son père. Après plusieurs secondes, le mari de ma sœur entra dans la pièce, son fils dans les bras. Marco était un homme qui marquait par sa coupe de cheveux, si on peut appeler ça ainsi. Les mèches blondes sur sa tête m'avait toujours fait penser à un ananas. Malgré sa tête étrange, c'était un homme admirable. Il était gentil, drôle, généreux, et surtout, il aimait ma sœur comme pas deux. C'était le beau frère idéal.

Derrière lui se trouvait Ace, un de ses collègues de travail. Tous les deux bossaient dans un garage. « Le garage de Barbe Blanche ». Un nom tiré de son propriétaire, Edward Newgate, qui avait… une barbe blanche. Je n'avais jamais rencontré le personnage, mais on me le décrivait souvent comme étant imposant.

Et derrière Ace, il y avait… Luffy. Bien sûr. Comment pourrait-il résister à l'envie de venir manger la délicieuse cuisine de ma sœur?

Après les salutations, raccourcies par les protestations du glouton sur deux pattes qui réclamaient à manger (bien qu'il n'était pas chez lui… Quel malpoli!), nous nous installâmes à table pour déguster (Dévorer, dans certains cas.) le repas de ma sœur. Tout se passait joyeusement, jusqu'à ce que Leïla aborde un sujet dont je ne voulais pas parler, surtout devant mon camarade de casier.

-Alors, ça se passe bien avec Law? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Je cessai de respirer pendant quelques secondes et Luffy me regarda, des points d'interrogation dans les yeux.

-Law? Demanda-t-il, confus.

Je ris nerveusement.

-Oui, elle demande comment ça se passe à l'école dans mon cours de biologie! Elle a rencontré le professeur au début de l'année, en remplaçant mes parents, et comme j'ai de la difficulté en bio, elle s'inquiète!

Je ris de nouveau avant de fixer mon assiette. Leïla était confuse par mes paroles, mais n'en rajouta pas. Je n'avais parlé à personne de ma cohabitation avec Trafalgar Law, seuls quelques professeurs et le directeur de l'école était au courant. Vous imaginez, les rumeurs qui circuleraient si ça se savait? Je n'ose même pas y penser…

Bien vite, la conversation reprit sur un autre sujet, à mon plus grand bonheur. Bientôt, chacun termina leur assiette, Luffy en ayant repris évidemment au moins deux. Ma sœur et moi ramassâmes la vaisselle pendant que les hommes et les enfants s'éclipsèrent dans le salon. Je fis couler de l'eau pour nettoyer tout ça. Je lavai pendant qu'elle essuyait.

-Cerys?

-Hum?

-Law va bien?

Je soupirai.

-J'imagine.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Tu le détestes toujours autant, hein?

-Toujours.

Ce fut son tour de soupirer.

-Pourtant, quand nous étions plus jeunes, tu l'aimais bien, il me semble. Et c'était réciproque je crois.

J'éclatai de rire. Un rire amer.

-Où as-tu vu que je l'aimais bien?! Et que c'est aussi son cas?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Il aimait t'embêter.

Je haussai un sourcil.

-C'est un signe d'affection, ça ?

Elle sourit.

-Les garçons embêtent souvent les filles qu'ils aiment. Souviens-toi, c'était le cas de Marco avant qu'on commence à sortir ensemble.

-C'est pas pareil! Protestais-je. Lui, c'était affectif. Law, c'est juste de la torture.

-Et pourtant, ce n'était qu'avec toi qu'il se comportait ainsi. Pourquoi, à ton avis?

Je la regardai comme si elle était stupide.

-Euh, parce qu'il aime me torturer? De toute manière, comment voudrais-tu que je le sache? Je ne suis pas dans sa tête!

Elle soupira et me laissa tranquille pendant trente secondes.

-Alors, pas d'amour en vue?

-Leïla…

Elle rit.

-Quoi? Ça m'intéresse, les histoires d'amour de ma petite sœur! Dit-elle d'un ton taquin.

Je soupira.

-Pas pour l'instant. Quoi que…

Elle me regarda, intriguée. Je souris d'un air espiègle.

-Ce Ace, il est pas mal! Tu crois qu'il est célibataire?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Je ris. Nous finassâmes la vaisselle en discutant des garçons dans le salon. Elle me proposa de m'essayer avec Luffy et je fis la grimace en lui disant que ça serait comme si je sortirais avec un cousin. Elle n'insista pas plus. Une fois la vaisselle propre rangée, je m'essuyai les mains pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers le couloir pour aller dans le salon.

-Pense ce que tu veux, mais je crois que tu devrais essayer ta chance avec Law. Tu ne trouveras pas un autre homme qui te connaitra autant que lui!

Elle disparut dans le couloir. Je la suivis en grognant.


	4. Une Journée Mouvementée

_**Disclaimer**_** : Seul le personnage maniaque de photographie Cerys m'appartient! Je ne fais pas non plus d'argent avec cette histoire, merci!**

* * *

**Une journée Mouvementée, Chapitre Quatre**

Depuis maintenant dix minutes, je fixai le plafond de ma chambre, confortablement couchée dans mon lit. La soirée d'hier m'avait vraiment épuisée. Entre mes deux monstres de neveu/nièce qui ne m'avaient pas lâchée une seule seconde de la soirée et Luffy qui était aussi excité qu'eux, la première chose que j'avais faite en rentrant chez moi était de m'écrouler sur mon lit après m'avoir difficilement changée en pyjama et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je m'étais endormie.

Grâce à la conversation bizarre que j'avais eue avec ma sœur, ma nuit avait été ponctuée d'étranges rêves où j'étais de nouveau enfant. Law, dans sa forme adulte, m'avait avoué son amour d'une manière totalement pas lui, avec des roses et des chocolats. Seulement, Ace était apparu de nulle part et avait dit que j'étais SA petite amie. Les deux avait fini par se battre. Et je me suis réveillée. Disons que j'étais encore troublée par mon rêve (cauchemar), d'où la raison de mon fixage de plafond.

Puisque je n'allais pas rester toute la journée dans cette position, je me levai doucement. J'enlevai mes couvertures et déposai mes pieds par terre. Je remarquai alors qu'il était à peine 8h20 du matin. Je soupirai. Je n'avais même pas dormi au fond malgré que nous étions un jour de congé à cause de mon horrible rêve. Je me levai en grognant et fouillai dans ma commode pour trouver un chandail et des shorts quelconques. Je les enfilai paresseusement sans prendre la peine d'enfiler des bas pour ensuite sortir de ma chambre. Je tendis l'oreille. Seul le son 'régulier de l'horloge dans la cuisine me parvint. Ce qui voulait dire que Law dormait toujours. Je murmurai un silencieux « Yes! » et me dirigeai doucement vers la cuisine/salon. Je me fis un rapide petit déjeuner consistant de céréales, quelques fruits et un grand verre de lait avant de me diriger dans le salon. Je pris la petite table basse à c6oté du canapé pour le mettre devant. J'y déposai mes victuailles avant de m'étendre d'une manière tout à fait élégante sur le canapé. J'attrapai nonchalamment la télécommande qui se trouvait sur le meuble pour allumer la télévision.

La première chaîne à apparaitre fut les nouvelles. Pwah! Je changeai de poste. Ensuite, ce fut une émission pour enfants. Je n'y laissai même pas le temps d'apparaitre que j'appuyai sur ma télécommande. CSI New York? Je considérai l'option avant de changer une nouvelle fois de chaîne. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise émission, mais quand chacune d'entre elle se ressemble… En plus, presque la moitié était déjà entamée, alors… Puis, je tombai sur Harry Potter, le premier film. Je réfléchis quelques secondes et finis par déposer ma télécommande sur ma table et me lever à contrecœur. Ça faisait je-ne-sais combien de fois que je l'avais vu, je connaissais le film tellement par cœur que je pouvais dire leur réplique avant même qu'ils ne les disent eux-mêmes. Je m'approchai de la télévision et m'accroupis pour fouiller dans les armoires en-dessous. Law devait bien avoir quelques films ou séries à regarder! Je commençai à chercher, et fut déçue en observant les premiers DVDs. Des documentaires. Super. Puis, peu à peu, ils laissaient place à des films en tout genre, certains datant des années 80-90. Plus les films avançaient dans le temps, plus une question hanta mon esprit. Et s'il avait des films pornos? Je crois que je serais traumatisée à vie si j'en trouvais un. Mais il ne les aurait pas laissés à la vue de tout le monde, non? Peut-être que je me prenais la tête pour rien, peut-être qu'il n'en avait pas du tout. Mais c'est tout de même un homme, et il a des besoins comme chacun d'entre nous…

Je secouai vivement la tête en grimaçant. Pas la peine de me traumatiser moi-même! Des plans pour que je fasse des cauchemars encore plus horrible cette nuit…

Puis, comme un sauveur, mes yeux repérèrent le salut pour me changer les idées. La trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux. Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas écouté ce film! Mais il durait tout de même trois heures, et je devais préparer le diner… Je n'avais qu'à faire les deux en même temps. C'était un des avantages d'avoir le salon et la cuisine dans la même pièce.

Sans attendre, je pris le coffret et l'ouvris. J'enlevai délicatement le premier DVD de son compartiment pour le mettre dans le lecteur. Je me précipitai ensuite sur le canapé et m'installai confortablement pour regarder le film.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, je regardai le film tranquillement en mangeant mon déjeuner. Juste au moment où Frodon et Sam rencontraient Merry et Pippin, j'entendis des pas lourds et trainants provenir du couloir. Je tournai la tête pour y voir émerger Law, les cheveux en bataille, des cernes sous les yeux. Il se grattait paresseusement le ventre en baillant. Puis, il remarqua enfin que je regardais la télé. Il me fixa quelques secondes avant de parler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

« Qu'est-ce que je fais? » Il est aveugle ou quoi? Il a besoin que je lui fasse un dessin peut-être.

-Je regarde un film? Dis-je en levant un sourcil.

Il me sourit comme si j'étais stupide. Son geste attisa légèrement ma colère.

-Tu sais, commença-t-il comme s'il expliquait à un enfant de 4 ans, le ménage ne se fera pas tout seul. La lessive non plus.

J'eus un air indigné au visage.

-Mais il est à peine 9h! M'exclamais-je. Je peux le faire cet après-midi!

Il ne dit rien, se contenta de me fixer. Je commençai à perdre mon sang froid.

-Et puis, pourquoi JE devrais faire tout ça? Commençais-je à m'emporter. Déjà que je fais tous les repas, il faut en plus que je m'occupe du ménage! Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas ta part, toi?!

S'il commençait à perdre patience, il ne le montra aucunement. Il resta tout à fait calme pour répondre.

-Qui est-ce qui paye le loyer? La nourriture? Le câble? L'électricité?

-Mes parents ont proposé de te donner une pension, c'est toi qui as refusé!

Je le fixai rageusement, tandis qu'il me regardait calmement. Notre concours dura jusqu'à ce que je sois la première à déclarer forfait. Quand il était comme ça, aucune chance de le faire changer d'avis. Je soupirai furieusement et me levai à contrecœur en prenant ma vaisselle sale. Pendant que je passais devant lui en le fusillant du regard, il me sourit malicieusement avant de s'installer à ma place et de continuer le film là où je l'avais laissé. Je le maudis tout bas avant de mettre ma vaisselle dans l'évier et de me préparer à un avant-midi rempli de frottage, de nettoyage et de pliage de vêtements.

* * *

Après voir passé l'aspirateur, lavé le plancher, épousseté la maison au grand complet, lavé et pliée la lessive, nettoyé la salle de bain, préparé le repas et fait la vaisselle, j'avais enfin terminé le ménage pour aujourd'hui (Enfin, si Law ne me demandait pas autre chose.). Je pouvais enfin souffler, et j'étais plutôt fière de la quantité de travail que j'avais réalisé en quelques heures. Je pouvais finalement faire ce que je voulais. Puisque je voulais bouger un peu, je décidai de ressortir mon vieux jeu de Dance Dance Revolution sur Playstation 2. J'allais chercher la console dans ma chambre et l'apportai dans le salon pour me rendre compte que Law était toujours affalé sur le canapé à regarder la télévision. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire? Comme corriger des devoirs ou préparer son cours pour Lundi?

-Law-? Demandais-je d'un ton mielleux pour l'amadouer.

Il ne fit aucun geste pour montrer qu'il m'avait entendue. Je continuai de parler tout de même.

-Tu peux me laisser la place pour que je puisse jouer à mon jeu-?

Il finit par tourner la tête pour me regarder, ses yeux ennuyés me fixant.

-Aller! J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'avais demandé! J'ai droit à une récompense, non? Le suppliais-je du regard.

Il me fixa quelques secondes avant de retourner la tête vers la télévision. Prenant ça pour un oui, je déposai ma console devant de meuble de T.V., la branchai pour ensuite l'allumer. Je retournai dans ma chambre chercher mon tapis de danse sous mon lit et pris le boitier du jeu au passage. Je revins dans le salon, installai mon tapis de danse par terre avant de le brancher dans la console et mis le jeu à l'intérieur. Pendant que j'attendais que l'écran titre s'affiche, je me tournai pour regarder derrière moi. Law regardait devant lui d'un air désintéressé. Il avait l'intention de me regarder jouer? J'aurais préféré que non, mais… Disons qu'avoir ses yeux dans mon dos qui me fixeraient pendant que j'allais jouer ne m'enchantait guère.

Je tentai du mieux que je le pouvais de l'ignorer et me retournai vers l'écran. Je choisis le mode libre et pris une chanson au hasard. Je réglai la difficulté et lança le jeu. À peine rendue à la moitié de la chanson, j'entendis rire derrière moi. Je l'ignorai, mais plus la chanson progressait, plus le rire s'intensifiait. Quand elle fut terminée, je me retournai vivement et fixai rageusement Law qui échouait lamentablement à étouffer son rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? Demandais-je furieusement.

Il continua de rire en répondant.

-C'est supposé être de la danse? Demanda-t-il, moqueur.

Je regardai le plafond, exaspérée.

-C'est un jeu! Comment voudrais-tu que ça ressemble à de la danse alors que je ne fais que déplacer mes pieds pour appuyer sur des flèches?

Il étouffa de nouveau un rire.

-Tu ressembles surtout à une truite qui essaye de danser.

Ma bouche en tomba. Venait-il de me traiter de truite, là? Mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

-Parce que toi, tu es un expert en danse, peut-être?! Pestais-je hargneusement.

Il afficha son sourire carnassier caractéristique. Il se leva doucement et se déplaça devant moi. Sans prévenir, il plaça une main dans le bas de mon dos et pris ma main dans la sienne pour me plaquer contre lui. Mes yeux doublèrent de volume. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

Il commença doucement à avancer d'un pas, à reculer de deux, et peu à peu, il se mit à guider mes pas. Trop stupéfaite par ce qui se passait, je le laissai faire. Tel un pantin dans ses bras, il m'emmena vers l'avant, puis vers l'arrière, à gauche, à droite, il me fit tourner. Mes mouvements étaient en parfaite synchronisation avec les siens, comme si nos deux corps ne faisaient qu'un. Il nous emmena au quatre coins de la pièce, ses gestes toujours d'une élégance surprenante. Comme spectateur, Bepo nous regardait, comme hypnotisé par les gestes de son maitre. Le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de musique ne semblait nullement affecter Law. Puis, pour finir notre « danse », il me fit doucement descendre le dos, comme dans les films.

Il me releva d'une gentillesse dont j ignorai l'existence. Mon corps fut de nouveau plaqué contre le sien et il resta immobile. Mon front lui arrivait à peine aux épaules. Je perçus une légère odeur d'épices et d'eau de toilette. Ma tête tourna. Pourquoi ne me lâchait-il pas? Mon cœur manqua un battement. Mes joues me brûlèrent d'avantage. Près. Il était trop près!

C'est à ce moment que le téléphone décida de sonner. La sonnerie nous fit sursauter, et tranquillement, il relâcha sa prise. Je me précipitai aussitôt vers le téléphone et respirai profondément avant de répondre.

-Allo?

-Salut Cerys, c'est Nami! Dit la voix enjouée de la rousse.

Je soupirai. Elle avait un timing incroyable. Puis, une pensée horrible me traversa. Et si ça avait été Law qui aurait répondu? J'aurais été dans de beau drap… Il faudrait peut-être que je pense à m'acheter un cellulaire.

-Tu es libre, là, maintenant? Me demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, mes yeux se promenèrent dans la pièce. Law avait disparu.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Et bien…

* * *

-Regard, cette jupe est trop mignonne! Tu crois qu'elle m'irait bien? Me questionna mon amie en admirant une petite jupe blanche dans la vitrine d'une boutique.

Je fixai l'objet qu'elle convoitait avant de diriger mon regard vers les sacs qu'elle portait dans les mains.

-Tu ne crois pas avoir acheté assez de vêtements pour aujourd'hui? Lui fis-je remarquer en lui montrant ses mains d'un signe de tête.

Elle baissa le regard, observa ses marchandises avant de relever la tête et de hausser les épaules.

-Tu as peut-être raison, finit-elle par répondre.

Elle se remit à marcher lentement sur le trottoir. Je la suivis. Quand la rousse m'avait téléphoné, c'était pour venir faire les boutiques avec elle. Et je pus constater à quel pont elle était une excellente négociatrice. Elle avait pu obtenir 50% de rabais sur plusieurs articles dans une boutique où nous étions il y a quelques minutes. Il faut dire qu'elle était si convaincante que le commis lui avait fait une remise presqu'en pleurant. Nami faisait peur quand elle voulait. Même moi, j'avais eu une sueur froide dans le dos.

Une légère bourrasque de vent me remit soudain les pieds sur terre. Je levai la tête et fermai les yeux pour profiter des chauds rayons du soleil. Dans ma précipitation à vouloir échapper de la maison plus tôt, mon appareil photo avait malencontreusement été laissé aux oubliettes sur mon bureau. Je le regrettai amèrement en ce moment. Toutes les belles photos que j'aurais pu prendre…

Je soupirai tristement et rattrapa Nami qui avait pris un peu d'avance. Mon regard se promena paresseusement dans la rue et s'arrêta sur une boutique en particulier. La vitrine affichait fièrement de vives couleurs orange et de sombres ténèbres noirs. Spécialisée dans les fêtes en tout genre, la boutique portait bien son nom. « Le spécialiste des célébrations ». Et puisqu'Halloween approchait à grands pas, la boutique avait revêtu les couleurs typiques de cette fête. De multiples décorations y étaient vendues, des bonbons qui donnaient l'eau à la bouche aussi, mais surtout, des costumes plus impressionnants les uns que les autres étaient en vedette dans la boutique. J'arrêtai brusquement Nami en lui empoignant le poignet. Elle manqua de lâcher ses sacs. Elle me regarda fixement, son regard mélangeant surprise et colère. Je n'y prêtai pas attention et lui montrai la boutique du doigt.

-Je veux aller là!

Sans attendre une réponse, je l'entrainai derrière moi et traversai la rue d'un pas rapide. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée, ce qui fit un jolie « Ting! » pour annoncer notre présence. Une femme au comptoir nous souhaita joyeusement la bienvenue. Je lui rendis la pareille avant de lâcher le poignet de mon amie et commencer aussitôt à dévorer les étalages des yeux. Comme un enfant devant une allée remplie de bonbons, je me précipitai à la section costume. Nami me suivit à contrecœur.

-Tu sais, l'Halloween, c'est dans plus d'un mois. Tu auras amplement le temps de te trouver un costume d'ici là, tenta-t-elle de me résonner.

Ses paroles tombèrent dans des oreilles sourdes.

-Peut-être, mais je préfère me prendre en avance pour être certaine de trouver le bon!

Elle soupira bruyamment, mais décida que c'était inutile de tenter de me faire entendre raison. Elle regarda distraitement les étagères pendant que je cherchai avidement de mon côté. Je lui montrai plusieurs costumes, lui demandant lequel m'irait le mieux, et elle finit par se prendre au jeu, elle aussi. J'en étais au costume de sorcière quand elle me posa une question.

-Pourquoi aimes-tu autant cette fête?

Je lui souris avant de retourner à ma recherche.

-Il y a deux raisons. Premièrement, j'adore me déguiser!

Je lui montrai un costume de fée. Elle secoua vivement la tête. Je le remis à sa place en faisant la moue.

-Et deuxièmement, je suis née ce jour-là.

Elle leva des yeux surpris.

-Tu es née un 31 octobre? Demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai.

-Yup! Dis-je en faisant résonner mon « P ».

Elle se tut de nouveau.

Mon anniversaire avait pour même date le jour de l'Halloween, comme mon détective préféré*****! Soudain, je me souvins d'autre chose. C'était la fête à une autre personne en octobre. Le 6 octobre, Law allait avoir 23 ans. Devais-je lui acheter quelque chose? Sans le vouloir, je repensai à tout à l'heure. La chaleur de son corps contre le mien, sa main dans mon dos, l'élégance de ses gestes, son odeur. Je secouai violemment la tête. Non, je n'avais pas envie de me souvenir de ça! Je balayai mon regard rapidement dans la pièce pour me changer les idées. Et ça fonctionna.

Un peu plus loin à ma droite, il y avait un bel uniforme de Kendo. Un Kendogi. Avec un joli Hakama noir. Ça me faisait penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Un garçon qui faisait parti du club de Kendo. Zoro.

À la fois triste et révulsée par mes pensées, je tournai les talons et sortis en coup de vent de la boutique, suivis par une Nami plus que confuse.

-Tout va bien? Me demanda-t-elle en voyant mon visage, inquiète.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement et me tournai vers elle. Elle manqua de près d'étaler ses sacs par terre en me fonçant dedans.

-J'ai faim. Tu ne veux pas aller manger au Baratie?

***L'anniversaire de Ryûzaki (L) dans le manga **_**Death Note **_**est un 31 octobre.**


	5. Révélation en Chaîne

_**Disclaimer **_**: Tout ce que vous pourriez reconnaitre n'est pas mien!**

* * *

**Révélation en Chaîne, Chapitre Cinq**

La lumière des néons m'aveuglait, mais je ne pouvais détourner le regard. La couleur jaune m'hypnotisait. Les bruits résonnaient dans mes oreilles comme s'ils traversaient un filtre avant d'arriver jusqu'à moi. Puis, ma bulle fut briser, et je revins sur terre. Je clignai des yeux, et des ronds blancs apparurent dans mon champ de vision. C'est ce qui se passe quand on fixe un peu trop longtemps la lumière. Ça me prit quelques secondes avant que ma vision redevienne comme avant. Je baissai les yeux et scannai l'endroit. Des dizaines de client mangeaient tranquillement à leur table.

« Cerys »

Le brouhaha qu'ils produisaient me donna mal à la tête.

-Cerys! Tu m'écoutes?

Surprise, je tournai la tête. Assise en face de moi, Nami me regardait d'un air mi-énervé. C'est vrai, nous étions au Baratie suite à ma suggestion. À cette heure achalandée, le restaurant était plein à craquer. Moi qui détestais la foule…

-Désolée, j'étais dans la lune.

Elle soupira bruyamment.

-J'avais remarqué, figure-toi.

Je baissai les yeux et fixai mon assiette. Une énorme brochette de poulet émanait une odeur divine. En temps normal, je l'aurais dévorée en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Et pourtant, mon appétit avait disparu en cours de route. J'avais à peine entamé la moitié alors que Nami avait terminé depuis belle lurette son repas et elle dégustait son dessert.

-Ça va? Me demanda la rousse, maintenant inquiète. Depuis qu'on est arrivées, tu sembles… soucieuse.

Je soupirai à mon tour et pris ma fourchette. Je piquai distraitement ma nourriture.

-Je pensais à… des choses.

Elle leva un sourcil.

-À des garçons, tu veux dire.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on dit qu'une fille est soucieuse, il faut forcément que ça ait rapport avec le sexe opposé?

-C'est pas le cas alors?

Mon regard revint sur mon assiette et je repris mon activité passionnante de jouer avec ma nourriture. Nami afficha un sourire malicieux.

-Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Je vais garder le silence. En échange d'une petite compensation, plaisanta-t-elle.

Je la fixai, mes yeux parlant à la place de ma bouche. « Tu es sérieuse, là? » Semblaient-ils dire. Elle se mit à rire. Je soupirai de nouveau.

-Je pensais à mon ex, finis-je par avouer.

Et à quelqu'un d'autre, mais tentons de l'oublier, celui-là.

-C'est qui?

Après avoir demandé, elle but une gorgée de son eau. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui répondre alors qu'elle buvait, mais je le fis tout de même. Sa réaction allait me faire rire.

-Zoro.

Comme je m'y attendais, elle s'étouffa avec son eau. Elle s'étouffa tellement violemment qu'elle devint rouge comme une écrevisse. Elle tenta difficilement de reprendre son souffle. Puis, elle me regarda avec ses grands yeux, stupéfaite.

-Quoi?

Je lui répondis le plus naturellement possible.

-Zoro est mon ex-petit ami.

Elle toussa une nouvelle fois, conséquence de son étouffement.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit plus tôt?

J'haussai les épaules.

-Tu n'avais pas demandé.

Elle pinça la base de son nez d'un air légèrement agacé. Je lui souris innocemment.

-Je croyais qu'il était gai, dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour moi.

J'éclatai de rire. Zoro, gai? Ça serait drôle, tiens!

-Où est-ce que tu as vu qu'il aimait les hommes? Lui demandais-je entre deux fous rires.

Ma bonne humeur fut contagieuse et bientôt, elle sourit.

-Je sais pas. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser à la gente féminine, alors..

Je secouai la tête. C'était simplement parce que ce n'était pas sa priorité, contrairement à un certain blondinet. Doucement, Nami reprit un air plus sérieux.

-Pourquoi tu pensais à lui? Questionna-t-elle, curieuse.

Je m'arrêtai et réfléchis deux secondes. C'est vrai, pourquoi je pensais aussi souvent à lui, au juste? Est-ce parce que je l'aimais encore?

…Non. Ce n'était pas ça. C'était plutôt la culpabilité qui me rongeait. J'avais décidé de rompre notre relation alors qu'il m'aimait encore. Je l'avais fait souffrir, et je m'en voulais.

-Notre relation est… compliquée, soupirais-je. J'aimerais que les choses redeviennent comme avant, quand nous étions encore amis.

Nami acquiesça.

-J'ai toujours crû que c'était parce que vous n'étiez pas proches que vous ne vous parliez pas vraiment, mais maintenant que tu le dis…

Je déposai ma fourchette. Mon appétit n'était pas seulement à moins dix, mais maintenant, j'avais la nausée. Je me levai et offris un sourire désolé à mon amie.

-Je devrais y aller, il se fait tard.

Elle me sourit à son tour.

-D'accord. Tu es sûre que ça va?

J'acquiesçai avant de la regarder une dernière fois et de me diriger vers la sortie. Je passai à la réception pour payer ma facture avant de franchir la porte d'entrée.

Tout de suite, l'air glacial du soir me refroidit l'âme. Les journées étaient aussi chaudes que les soirées froides. Faute d'avoir une veste pour me réchauffer, je déposai mes mains sur mes bras et frottai vigoureusement pour créer une friction. Je commençai à marcher d'un pas lent.

Je déambulai dans la ville, prenant de grands détours pour allonger le parcours. Je n'avais pas envie de retourner immédiatement à la maison. Je préférai me perdre dans mes pensées. Seule.

Sans m'en apercevoir, j'arrivai devant l'entrée d'un petit parc qui m'était plus que familier. C'était ici que j'avais passé mon enfance, à jouer avec ma sœur et même Law. J'avais rigolé souvent ici, crié, boudé, pleuré aussi. Law adorait trouver plein de bestioles pour ensuite me les lancer, ou bien encore les mettre dans mes vêtements. J'étais aujourd'hui immunisée aux insectes grâce à lui. Mais j'aurais quand même préféré ne pas l'être, si ça m'aurait évité d'être traumatisée par une araignée géante quand je n'étais encore qu'une enfant.

Énormément d'instants hantaient cet endroit. Certains heureux, d'autres moins. Et c'était un lieu spécial que je partageais avec mon ancien amoureux. Je l'avais rencontré ici, il m'y avait avoué ses sentiments, j'avais partagé mon premier baiser avec lui dans ce parc. Et j'avais rompu avec lui ici même. Je n'oublierais jamais ses yeux remplis de tristesse, avant qu'ils ne se durcissent pour ne laisser paraître aucune émotion.

Lentement, je me dirigeai vers la seule balançoire du petit parc. Je m'y assis, pris un élan et laissai la gravité prendre le dessus. Je m'agrippai solidement pour ne pas tomber, et je fermai les yeux. Un instant, je retombai en enfance.

Un instant, je redevins la petite fille que j'étais.

* * *

J'ouvris doucement la porte d'entrée et la refermai silencieusement derrière moi. À peine eus-je le temps de me retourner que j'entendais un brouhaha provenir de l'autre côté du couloir. Je baissai les yeux pour enlever mes chaussures et j'en remarquai deux qui n'étaient pas là quand j'étais partie plus tôt. On avait de la visite? Et d'après ce que je pouvais percevoir de la cuisine, c'était des hommes. Prudemment, je marchai sur la pointe des pieds et me rendis jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre. Je l'ouvris lentement, et le plus silencieusement possible. J'allais franchir le seuil. Et il fallut que Bepo vienne tout ruiner mes efforts.

Comme à chaque fois que je revenais, il montrait sa joie de me voir en se plantant près de moi et en miaulant. Assez fort pour qu'on l'entende jusque dans la pièce d'à côté. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, il miaula non pas 2-3 fois, mais bien une vingtaine de fois, histoire d'être certain de se faire entendre. J'hésitai à regarder, mais je tournai finalement le regard. Au bout du couloir, je vis une tête me fixer. Et ce n'était pas Law. Je soupirai bruyamment. Adieu ma subtilité.

-Hey Law, il y a une fille dans ton appartement. C'est normal? L'entendis-je dire.

Je fermai les yeux et priai pour que ce soit un rêve. Je sentis quelque chose frôler ma jambe. J'ouvris les yeux, regardai vers le bas et vis Bepo se frotter contre moi. Ce n'était pas un rêve. À cet instant, je maudis la petite boule de poils.

Résignée, je traversai le couloir et entrai dans la pièce. Il y avait trois hommes assis à table, dont deux qui me regardaient.

Le premier avait un drôle de casquette/tuque avec un bonnet sur la tête, où il était écrit en gros « Penguin ». Le deuxième avait de longs cheveux bruns et il s'empressa de mettre la casquette qu'il portait fans sa main droite sur sa tête quand il vit que je l'observai. Je remarquai qu'il avait des tatous bizarres sur les avant-bras. Tous les deux me regardaient avec de grands yeux.

-Elle est mignonne, dis-moi! S'exclama le premier.

Je restai septique devant ses paroles. Je tentai de croiser le regard de Law pour lui transmette toute ma détresse, mais il s'obstina à regarder le vide devant lui.

-Euh, vous êtes…? Demandais-je d'une petite voix, intimidée.

Celui qui avait parlé quelques secondes plus tôt se leva brusquement.

-Comme je suis malpoli! S'exclama-t-il. Mon nom est Penguin, à ton service!

Sur ce, il fit une petite courbette.

…

« Penguin »? Ses parents étaient complètement bourrés quand ils l'ont nommé, ou quoi? Ou ils étaient drogués, c'est au choix. À moins que ce ne soit un surnom.

L'autre, comme s'il ne voulait pas que son ami lui vole la vedette, le bouscula pour prendre sa place.

-Moi, c'est Shachi! Ne fais pas attention au crétin qui se croit intéressant!

Penguin se remit bien vite de « l'attaque » du brun et ils se mirent à se chamailler. Je restai immobile, ne sachant quoi faire. Décidemment, Law m'était d'aucune utilité.

-Cerys, finis-je par murmurer.

Aussitôt, les deux s'arrêtèrent de se chercher des poux.

-Mon nom. C'est Cerys.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et une lueur de réalisation passa dans leurs yeux.

-Tu es la petite Cerys! S'écria Penguin.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ils savaient qui j'étais?

-Mais oui! Law nous a parlé de toi! Dit Shachi.

Penguin acquiesça.

-C'est vrai, il disait que-

Il fut interrompu par le principal concerné. Law s'était levé en plaquant ses mains contre la table.

-Il est tard. Vous devriez rentrer.

Les deux invités se mirent à rouspéter.

-Mais on vient à peine d'arriver! Se plaignit Penguin avant de me lancer un regard. J'aimerais bien connaître un peu mieux la petite Cerys!

Son ami le soutint.

-Exactement! Et puis, la nuit est encore jeune. C'est pour ça que j'ai apporté…

Il laissa ses paroles en suspense pour se diriger vers la chaise où il était assis un peu plus tôt. Il se pencha et prit un sac qui se trouvait juste à c6oté, et dont j'avais complètement loupé l'existence. Il le déposa sur la table et déversa son contenu.

-…Ça!

Il y avait une demi-douzaine de bouteille d'alcool. Ils étaient venus pour se soûler la gueule?

Law soupira, mais se résigna tout de même, comme s'il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas s'il tentait de les faire partir. Alors autant les laisser faire. Il se retourna et fouilla dans une armoire pour en sortir trois verres et les déposer sur la table avant de se rassir. Law avait l'intention de boire, lui aussi? Je ne l'avais jamais vu soûl. Ça devrait être drôle. Ou effrayant. Dépendant de quel genre de soûl il était.

Shachi et Penguin retrouvèrent aussitôt leur bonne humeur en voyant que Law allait les laisser boire comme des trous.

-Bien! S'exclama Shachi, heureux.

Les deux se rassirent, et je décidai de faire de même. Je pris la dernière chaise libre.

-Cerys, tu bois avec nous? Demanda Penguin.

Je répondis aussitôt.

-Non! Dis-je, et je fus surprise en entendant Law dire la même chose.

-Tu ne veux pas?

-Non.

Je n'avais jamais bu de ma vie, et je ne voulais pas commencer aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas envie qu'à la fin de la soirée, je sois à quatre pattes par terre, à prendre un bain dans mon propre vomi. Mais je me demandais pourquoi mon professeur refusait lui aussi. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que je prenne de l'alcool ou non?

-Bon… Tant pis alors!

Shachi commença à remplir les verres du liquide alcoolisé.

* * *

-Tu es certaine de ne pas en vouloir, même une gorgée? Me demanda pour la vingtième fois Shachi.

Je secouai fortement la tête. Il haussa les épaules et but d'une traite son verre. Il prit la bouteille qui trainait à ses pieds et remplit une nouvelle fois son verre. C'était la combientième qu'il buvait? J'avais perdu le compte depuis le huitième. Je regardai derrière moi pour observer la cuisine. Penguin se déhanchait sur la musique qui jouait en fond, que les deux amis avaient insistée pour mettre, pour « faire monter le mercure ». Law le regardait faire, une expression de lassitude au visage, mais un discret sourire aux lèvres. Sa main entourait son verre posé devant lui, à moitié entamé. J'étais déçue (Soulagée?) en constatant que Law était un ivrogne calme. Il ne changeait pas beaucoup qu'à l'habitude, en fait. Il était juste un peu plus bavard.

Je retournai mon attention vers mon nouvel ami qui se trouvait à mes côtés, confortablement assis à ma gauche sur le canapé. Sans prévenir, je lui posai une question, qu'il n'avait aucun rapport avec la situation.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous connaissez Law? Lui demandais-je, curieuse.

Il regarda son verre de rhum comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

-Ça fait cinq ans je crois? Il commençait ses études pour devenir professeur.

Cinq ans… C'est à ce moment qu'il avait disparu. Alors que j'avais 11 ans, il avait mystérieusement disparu alors qu'il avait à peine terminé ses études secondaires, et pendant cinq ans, je n'avais pas entendu un seul mot à son sujet. Aucune nouvelle, pas un seul coup de fil. Puis, au début de l'été, il était revenu, comme si de rien n'était, et il avait trouvé un travail à l'école du coin. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est environ à ce moment que j'avais rompu avec Zoro.

-Je me souviens qu'il parlait souvent de toi, dit-il soudainement, me sortant de ma rêverie.

Je le fixai, incrédule. Il parlait de moi? Ouais, c'est ça. S'il parlait réellement de moi, ce serait pour se moquer de la pauvre petite fille que j'étais.

-Sérieusement? Demandais-je, septique.

Il sourit et acquiesça.

-Il nous racontait à quel point il aimait t'agacer, à quel point tu t'énervais facilement.

Agacer, c'est pas le bon mot. Torturer, plutôt.

-Et il disait que tu étais mignonne dans ces moments-là.

Je me figeai. J'avais mal entendu. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

-Mignonne?

Shachi acquiesça de nouveau. Je secouai la tête. Pas possible. C'était irréaliste que Trafalgar Law ait dit (Ou même pensé!) une telle chose à mon sujet.

Je tournai la tête et regardai derrière moi. Comme s'il savait de quoi nous parlions, Law me fixa et me sourit. Je détournai le regard, les joues en feu.

* * *

**Bon, pour commencer, je suis désolée que le chapitre soit plus court que les deux précédents, j'ai déjà eu de la difficulté à l'écrire. La cause? Le monstre qui s'appelle « Rhume »! *éclair en fond* Mon esprit est tout embrouillé, donc combiné ça avec l'écriture et ça donne des chapitres courts en plus de temps! xD**

**Aussi, je voulais préciser que les deux personnages Penguin et Shachi (C'est bien comme ça qu'on le prononce?) sont encore des personnages très peu connu dans l'univers de One Piece, donc je ne sais pas du tout comment ils agissent normalement! La seule chose que j'ai pu découvrir en fouillant un peu sur les deux personnages (Wikipédia, la référence par excellence!) est qu'ils étaient un peu (beaucoup) attirés par la gente féminine. Et c'est bien de se fier à des fanfictions pour leur comportement, mais on ne sait pas si c'est vrai ou non, alors… Bref, tout ça pour dire que si j'ai écrit de la merde, c'est pas ma faute! xD (Je suis désolée, je suis malade et fatiguée, et les deux ne font pas bon ménage… Promis, après avoir posté ce chapitre, je vais me coucher pour soigner mon rhume.)**

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu, et merci pour vos commentaires tellement encourageants! Vous êtes supers comme lecteurs, je vous adore! :D Au prochain chapitre j'espère!**


	6. Lendemain Difficile

_**Disclaimer : **_**Je possède **_**One Piece**_**! :D (Quoi? Comment ça c'est pas vrai! :O)**

* * *

**Lendemain Difficile, Chapitre Six**

Je sentais quelque chose de doux. De doux et chaud. Incroyablement chaud. Tellement confortable. Je m'approchai de cette chaleur, désirant me l'approprier. J'approchai ma main et agrippai un tissu soyeux. J'approchai mon visage et me frottai. Hum, ça sentait bon…

Soudain, mon cerveau embrouillé par le sommeil se remit doucement en marche. Quelque chose de doux. De chaud. De soyeux. Qui sentait bon. Ce n'est pas normal! J'ouvris mes yeux hâtivement. Devant moi, un homme dormait paisiblement. Son souffle régulier réchauffait mon visage. Son bras droit était paresseusement sur ma hanche. Law se trouvait là. Devant moi. Dans mon lit. Je hurlai.

Complètement paniquée, je reculai rapidement pour m'éloigner de l'homme de 22 ans. Et je tombai de mon lit. Ma tête cogna lourdement le sol, mes deux bras suivant son exemple. Je n'avais pas complètement tombé par terre, du coup mes pieds étaient en l'air, appuyés sur le rebord de mon lit. Je grognai de douleur.

J'entendis un soupire provenir de plus haut, le lit bougea et puis le silence revint. Avant de me lever, j'inspectai mon corps. Je portai les vêtements de la veille. C'était bon signe. (Quoi? One ne sait jamais.) Je me levai difficilement et regardai dans mon lit. Law dormait toujours, il avait simplement changé de position.

Bon, maintenant que je suis bien réveillée (Merci à ma douloureuse chute.), je suis en droit de me poser une question qui je dirais, ma foi, est plutôt pertinente et importante. Qu'est-ce que Law fait dans mon lit?! Il était trop soûl hier et il s'était trompé de lit? J'avais beau me creuser les méninges, je ne trouvais aucune explication logique. Je me souvins que ses deux amis Penguin et Shachi étaient venus lui rendre visite, que les trois hommes avaient commencé à boire comme des trous, que je m'étais assise sur le canapé avec Shachi et que nous avions commencé à parler, et puis… Plus rien. C'était le noir total.

Alors, si je voulais des réponses, je devais d'abord le réveiller. Mais si je faisais ça, je risquais ma vie d'un autre côté. Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine?

…

…Je devrais peut-être attendre qu'il soit réveillé avant de lui poser des questions.

Doucement, je contournai mon lit pour atteindre la porte. Je l'ouvris et la fermai silencieusement derrière moi. Un soupire s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la cuisine, mais m'arrêtai devant la porte de la salle de bain. Elle était seulement entrouverte, donc je ne pouvais voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté, mais je pouvais tout de même très bien me l'imaginer. D'après le merveilleux bruit que j'entendais, quelqu'un se vidait les tripes dans les toilettes. Les deux amis de Law avaient donc passé la nuit ici, il semblerait. Et l'un d'entre eux était en train de mourir devant la cuvette des toilettes. Super. Moi qui l'avais lavé hier…

Je continuai mon chemin et débouchai dans la cuisine. Shachi, visiblement de bonne humeur, chantonnait tout bas une chanson que je ne connaissais pas tout en fouillant dans les armoires à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Quand il remarqua ma présence, il me sourit en grand.

-Cerys, bon matin! Dit-il bruyamment et joyeusement, pour quelqu'un qui avait passé la soirée dernière à boire. Bien dormi?

Mon sommeil? Merveilleux. Le réveil? Un peu brutal.

Comme réponse je lui souris.

-Tu as faim? Lui demandais-je. Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose?

Il acquiesça vigoureusement et s'empressa de s'asseoir à table. Je secouai la tête en riant avant de sortir mon cartable de recette pour trouver celle de crêpe.

-Tu sembles en forme, pour quelqu'un qui a autant bu la nuit dernière.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je suis plus surpris de TE voir en forme, après la quantité d'alcool que tu as ingérée hier.

J'arrêtai de faire ce que je faisais pour le fixer. Moi, j'avais bu, hier? Mais de quoi il parle? Comme s'il avait compris ma question muette, il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas?

Je secouai la tête. Il soupira.

-Ta première cuite et tu ne t'en souviens pas… Dit-il, presque déçu.

Je me retournai et sortis les ingrédients nécessaires pour mon déjeuner.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste? Lui demandais-je.

Peut-être allait-il me dire ce que Law faisait dans mon lit.

-Toi et moi discutions sur le canapé, et puis…

_Je me tournai, le feu aux joues. Je pouvais presque sentir ses yeux sur mon crâne. Ma tête tournait. Ma gorge me brûlait._

_-Cerys, ça va? Me demanda Shachi. Tu es toute rouge._

_Je sentais la chaleur monter de plus en plus._

_-Je sais pas, lui dis-je sincèrement. J'ai chaud. Je…_

_Je remarquai le verre qu'il avait dans sa main._

_-Donne-moi ça!_

_Je lui pris son verre avant qu'il ne puisse protester. J'avais tellement soif… Sans hésitée, je buvais son contenu d'un seul trait. Le liquide me brûla la gorge et me laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Je grimaçai. Ce n'était pas de l'eau! C'était… Son verre d'alcool._

…_Merde._

-Il n'a suffi qu'un seul verre pour que tu commences à devenir soûle. Ensuite, tu réclamais les verres un après l'autre. Je ne sais pas combien tu en as pris tellement tu les engloutissais vite.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi je ne me souvenais de strictement rien de la soirée d'hier. Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi Law était dans mon lit ce matin. D'ailleurs, voulais-je vraiment le savoir?

Pensant au loup, il entra dans la cuisine, et il semblait encore plus de mauvais poils qu'à l'habitude. Il se fit un café en lançant des regards noirs à quiconque voulait le déranger dans sa mauvaise humeur (c'est-à-dire Shachi. Penguin faisait toujours copain-copain avec la toilette). Il n'a pas l'immunité de la gueule de bois, à ce que je vois. C'est méchant à dire (penser), mais… Tant mieux pour lui. Comme s'il entendait mes pensées, il se retourna vers moi et me lança un regard aussi noir que la nuit. Je tentai de l'ignorer et me plongeai dans ma préparation de crêpes.

* * *

_-Wouh! M'exclamais-je soudainement. C'est l'heure du show de la grande Cerys! _*Hic*

_Je me levai subitement du canapé et me dirigeai vers la table de cuisine. C'est moi, ou le plancher n'est pas droit?_

_Une fois rendue, je fis signe aux autres de se taire pour me laisser parler. Ils s'exécutèrent, et Law ajouta un soupire._

_-Je vais monter sur cette table et vous montrez comment danser comme des pros!_

_Penguin et Shachi applaudirent mes paroles et m'acclamèrent d'encouragements. Je leur fis une petite courbette avant de mettre mes genoux sur la table. Tant bien que mal, je réussis à me hisser sur le meuble. Penguin monta le volume et je me mis doucement à leur montrer mes mouvements de danse. En temps normal, je serais morte de honte de faire ça, mais je n'étais pas en état de penser logiquement._

_Penguin et Shachi sifflèrent en voyant mes pas de danse, tandis que Law roula des yeux. Il finit par baisser le volume de la musique et de se diriger vers moi à la troisième fois que je m'enfargeais dans mes propres pieds, résultant presque avec un face à face avec le plancher._

_-Tu nous as montré que tu sais aussi bien danser qu'une truite, c'est bien. Maintenant descends, dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres._

_Ma bouche en tomba. Il vient encore de me traiter de truite, là! Je croisai les bras et boudai. Comme si j'allais l'écouter après qu'il m'ait insultée! Mon comportement ne sembla nullement l'importuner. Au contrait, ça l'amusa._

_-Si tu veux, je peux te montrer encore une fois comment danser._

_Bien que mes joues étaient déjà bien rouges à cause de l'alcool, ils me brûlèrent davantage. Puisque je voulais à tout prix éviter tout contact avec Law, je décidai de lui obéir. Au lieu de m'asseoir et de descendre, je résonnai comme une personne soûle et décidai que c'était une meilleure idée de sauter par terre. J'avançai mon pied pour pouvoir sauter. Et celui-ci glissa une nouvelle fois. Heureusement (Ou malheureusement?), Law se trouvait juste devant moi et il m'attrapa au vol. Moi qui voulais éviter tout contact.._

_Doucement, il me déposa par terre, et pour une fois, il était silencieux. Son odeur m'envahit et m'embrouilla les pensées. Mélangez à ça l'alcool et mon cerveau tourna au ralenti._

_Puisqu'il avait toujours ses bras autour de moi pour me supporter, je profitai de notre proximité pour passer mes mains sous son chandail et explorer son torse. Les yeux de tous les hommes dans la pièce doublèrent de volume._

_-Ah, tes muscles sont plus fermes que ce que je croyais._

_Penguin et Shachi éclatèrent de rire. Je continuai mon exploration et laissai des frissons derrière mon passage._

_-Cerys… Dit Law d'une voix dangereusement basse._

_Je levai les yeux et vis qu'il me fixait. Son regard était comme derrière un voile._

_-Lâche-moi._

_Je fis la moue. Pourquoi je l'écouterais encore une fois? Je l'ignorai et continuai de faire promener mes doigts sur sa peau. Il se raidit._

_-Même moi j'ai mes limites… Murmura-t-il si bas que je fus la seule à l'entendre._

_Ses limites? De quoi il parle? Visiblement agacé par mon comportement, il m'envoya sur son épaule comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire sac de patates. Un cri s'échappa de ma gorge et mes pieds se mirent à se balancer violemment par leur propre accord devant lui._

_-Laisse-moi descendre! Hurlais-je._

_Il m'ignora comme j'avais fait un peu plus tôt mes protestations et m'emmena jusqu'à ma chambre. Il ouvrit la porte, se dirigea rapidement vers mon lit et m'y laissa lourdement tomber. Il prit la couverture au bout et me couvrit de la tête au pied. Par réflexe, je la relevai pour voir quelque chose._

_-Dors, dit-il simplement._

_Quoi? Mais je ne suis même pas fatiguée! J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais son regard suffit à me taire. J'acceptai à contrecœur. Il tourna les talons pour partir, mais je l'en empêchai en lui prenant la main._

_-Attends, ne me laissa pas seule!_

_Il se tourna pour me regarder._

_-J'ai mal au cœur._

_Il me fixa, un sourcil levé. Je pouvais presque voir un point d'interrogation au-dessus de sa tête. « C'est quoi le rapport? » sembla dire ses yeux._

_-Imagine si je vomis! Lui dis-je, faussement paniquée. Je pourrais m'asphyxier si ça arrivait! _

_Il leva les yeux au plafond, mais accepta tout de même de rester. Il me fit signe de me pousser et il s'assit sur le rebord de mon lit. Je fermai mes yeux et me rendit compte que j'étais plus fatiguée que je l'imaginais. Inconsciemment, mon corps se rapprocha de celui de Law pour m'approprier sa chaleur. Ma main chercha naturellement son contact et elle agrippa son chandail. Avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, je sentis Law s'allonger sous les couvertures._

-AAAH!

Je me levai debout et hurlai à pleins poumons. Mes souvenirs étaient revenus, et franchement, j'aurais vraiment préféré ne jamais les connaitre. J'avais vraiment fait ça?

-Quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas, mademoiselle Cerys? Me nargua Law depuis le tableau.

Je me rassis précipitamment et plongeai mon nez dans mon livre de Biologie. J'entendis des rires émaner autour de moi. Mes joues se rougirent de gêne et de honte. Il fallait justement que je me souvienne de tout ça dans son cours…

-Bon, maintenant mettez-vous avec votre partenaire et faites le laboratoire comme je vous l'ai montré.

Les élèves se levèrent et retrouvèrent leur coéquipier pour le laboratoire. Une ombre apparut sur mon bureau et je levai les yeux. Zoro me regardait. C'est vrai, c'était mon partenaire pour toute l'année en Biologie, décision faite par Trafalgar Law lui-même. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais laissé tomber ma tête sur mon pupitre.

-On s'installe ici ou à mon bureau?

Il n;'eut nullement besoin de ma réponse pour connaitre son choix. Deux filles s'étaient appropriées l'endroit. Il alla chercher le matériel à l'avant de la classe et revint avec le nécessaire. Pendant ce temps, je débarrassai mon pupitre des objets inutiles pour laisser de la place. Il déposa le matériel et prit une chaise non loin pour s'asseoir. Nous travaillâmes en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, mélangeant toute sorte de liquides multicolores et évaluant leur réaction à chacun. Zoro finit par briser le silence.

-Luffy m'a dit que tes parents sont à l'étranger?

J'acquiesçai.

-Ils sont en Égypte cette fois.

Il sourit.

-Pas trop seule?

Je lui donnai un coup amical par réflexe. Je fus presque surprise par mon geste.

-Pas du tout.

Cette fois, un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Comme ça faisait longtemps…

-Tu disais que tu te sentais seule quand ils n'étaient pas là, je me demandais juste.

Je fis la moue, mais ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bien longtemps. Peu à peu, nous parlions de tout et de rien. Comme quand nous étions amis. Puis, presque dans un murmure, sa voix changea, plus sérieuse.

-Tu peux arrêter, tu sais.

Il me fixa de ses yeux noirs profonds.

-Je te connais. Tu culpabilises sûrement pour ce qui s'est passé. Arrête. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermai. Je ne savais quoi dire à ses paroles. Et de toute manière, il avait raison.

Je soupirai et mélangeai distraitement un autre liquide avec une expérience que nous avions déjà fait. La réaction obtenue fut plutôt surprenante. Le liquide monta, monta, et se mit à déborder de son contenant. Et il n'arrêta pas. Il se déversa partout sur mon bureau.

Par réflexe, Zoro et moi nous levâmes d'un bond pour éviter d'être mouillés. Nous nous fixâmes puis, comme si la tension descendait, nous éclatâmes de rire.

* * *

Mon capuchon sur la tête, je marchai le plus vite possible pour retourner chez moi. Une grosse pluie s'était mise à tomber en fin d'après-midi, juste avant la fin des cours. Du coup, puisque je n'avais pas apporté de parapluie, je me faisais mouiller jusqu'aux os. Je détestai la pluie. Mes photos n'étaient jamais belles quand je tentais d'en prendre par ce temps.

Malgré la pluie qui tombait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. J'avais réussi à parler avec Zoro, avoir une vraie conversation avec lui. Nous n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais c'était toujours un début. Et je crois que je n'étais pas la seule à être heureuse de la situation. Quand j'étais retournée à mon casier après le cours, Zoro me suivait pour continuer à discuter, et quand Luffy nous avait vu… Il nous avait carrément sautés au cou. Si ça n'aurait pas été de Zoro, je crois que nous serions tombés au sol. Et mon dos aurait fortement protesté.

Sans trop regarder où j'allais, je marchai rapidement, la tête baissé, pour arriver le plus vite possible dans un endroit sec. Et avec ma chance légendaire, je réussis à me cogner contre quelqu'un. Je levai les yeux et vit un homme gigantesque. Il devait mesurer facilement deux mètres. Je me tordais le cou simplement à le regarder. Il avait des cheveux blonds, et je ne pouvais voir ses yeux à cause de ses lunettes de soleil, malgré que justement en ce moment, le soleil se cachait. Et que dire de son manteau en plume rose… Son sourire étrange me perturba quelque peu.

Je m'excusai rapidement et le contournai pour continuer mon chemin. Par curiosité, je regardai par-dessus mon épaule après quelques mètres. Il me fixait, son sourire toujours présent. J'accélérai le pas.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 6, et j'en profite pour répondre aux reviews anonymes. Si vous le pouvez, faites-vous un compte pour que je puisse vous remercier personnellement! :D**

_Juste-moi _: Merci pour chacun de tes commentaires! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes ma nouvelle histoire, et merci pour tes encouragements! ^/^

_Guest _: Ha, merci! :D Pour savoir ce qui va se passer entre ces deux là, il faut lire la suite! ;D (Moi, faire de la pub? Nooonn…)

_La Femme Invisible _: Ouh, le grand retour d'une ancienne lectrice! Et le retour de ses grands commentaires de deux kilomètres de long! :D J'adore tes commentaires, je te l'avais déjà dit? Bon alors, je ne peux répondre à tout, ça prendrait 10 ans, alors je vais aller dans les grandes lignes. Merci pour tes gentils mots sur mon autre histoire. Je croyais que les lecteurs allaient être plutôt frustrés que je finisse la fic comme ça, mais si tu dis que c'est mieux ainsi… xD En fait, je ne voulais pas donner trop de détails quant à la suite. Du coup, je l'ai fini ainsi!

Pour cette histoire, je suis heureuse que tu aimes! (Comment ne pas tomber sous le charme de Torao! :D) Je ne suis pas une auteure grandiose voyons… Tu me flattes trop à chaque fois.. C'est presque gênant! -/- Je suis d'accord avec tom opinion sur les schools-fics de Naruto, elles sont généralement meilleures. Mais je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée, alors voilà! Et je ne crois pas que mon histoire est clichée. Enfin, j'espère… Pour le triangle amoureux, je ne sais pas encore. D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas la seule à me le demander! xD (J'étais assez surprise que les lectrices voulaient ça dans l'histoire en fait. C'est fou ce que peut faire une petite phrase dans tout un chapitre!) Je vais y réfléchir. L'idée de la fic était en construction dans mon cerveau (étrange) donc ce n'est pas si soudain que ça. Il ne me restait plus que le mettre sur papier.

Merci pour tes mots encourageants pour mon rhume (que j'ai toujours, d'ailleurs… -_-') et à dans quelques semaines alors! :D

**Bon, fini les réponses aussi longues que l'histoire! xD Merci d'avoir lu, et au prochain chapitre j'espère!**


	7. Occupation: Serveuse

**_Disclaimer _: Oh, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser rêver un peu… :(**

* * *

**Occupation : Serveuse (Accessoirement, Malade), Chapitre Sept**

À bout de souffle et en sueur, je me dirigeai difficilement vers le vestiaire des filles pour me changer en uniforme et enlever mon karatéka **_(NDA : Habit de karaté)_** tout mouillé. Aujourd'hui, Garp-_sensei_ avait été particulièrement sévère pour notre cours e karaté, surtout avec Luffy. Pauvre de lui, d'avoir un grand-père pareil… J'ouvris la porte du vestiaire et me changeai à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je ressortis ensuite, tout en buvant une gorgée d'eau de ma bouteille, et remarquai que mon ami au chapeau de paille venait tout juste de se changer lui aussi. Pour une fois, il semblait épuisé et à bout de force. Quand il croisa mon regard, je lui offris un sourire plein de compassion.

-L'entrainement n'a pas été trop dure pour toi?

Il ne fit que grogner comme réponse. Je posai ma main sur son épaule pour tenter de le réconforter et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte de sortie du dojo. Celui-ci était séparé du bâtiment principal de l'école (tout comme le dojo de Kendo d'ailleurs), nous devions donc traverser la cours pour nous rendre à notre casier. Seulement, il mouillait toujours autant qu'il y a deux jours, ce qui nous obligeait à courir sous la pluie si nous ne voulions pas être mouillés comme des canards une fois à l'intérieur. Luffy et moi échangeâmes un regard désespéré. Nous avions chand, mal partout à cause de l'entrainement. Chacune de mes articulations protestait au moindre mouvement que je faisais. J'allais le sentir demain matin…

D'un commun accord, mon ami et moi nous mîmes à courir sous la pluie battante. Alors que nous nous faisions mouiller, nous rîmes aux éclats. Une fois rendue au sec, nous reprîmes notre souffle, à bout de force, mais un sourire aux lèvres. Nous nous dirigeâmes finalement vers notre casier.

-Ah, j'ai oublié mon parapluie chez moi! S'exclama soudainement Luffy en se mettant les mains sur la tête d'une manière dramatique.

Je secouai la tête d'un air amusé. Il se tourna vers moi et me fixa de ses yeux de chiens battus. Je tentai de résister, mais ma volonté n'était pas assez forte. Je soupirai.

-Tu veux qu'on partage le mien? Lui proposais-je.

Il acquiesça furieusement alors que nous arrivâmes à notre casier. Je fis la combinaison du cadenas et ouvris la porte. Je pris mon sac puis laissai la place à mon ami pour qu'il puisse faire de même. Il prit en même temps mon parapluie, referma ensuite la porte du casier et nous reprîmes notre route vers l'entrée de l'école. Sur un des babillards sur le mur, un papier en particulier attira mon attention. Il parlait d'être plus autonome en se trouvant entre autre un boulot d'étudiant. L'annonce m'intéressa. À part pour mes besoins essentiels, mes parents ne m'envoyaient que peu d'argents pour mes dépenses personnelles. Du coup, il fallait que j'économise pour pouvoir m'acheter ce que je voulais. Et il était hors de question de demander de l'argent à Law. Plutôt mourir.

-Luffy, tu sais où je pourrais me trouver un travail? Lui demandais-je sans prévenir.

Il fut surpris par ma question, mais y réfléchit tout de même. Il finit par taper dans ses mains quand il se rappela quelque chose.

-Sanji m'avait dit qu'il cherchait une serveuse au Baratie et qu'il acceptait les débutantes.

Serveuse hein… J'étais plutôt timide, mais je crois que je devrais bien m'en sortir. J'avais une bonne mémoire et je n'étais pas trop maladroite.

-Il recrute toujours?

Luffy acquiesça. Soudain, je vis ledit blond qui allait franchir une des portes d'entrée, accompagné d'un certain vert. Évidemment, ils étaient encore et toujours en train de se chercher des poux. Voulez-vous bien me dire pourquoi ils se tenaient ensemble alors qu'ils ne pouvaient se sentir? Je secouai la tête et me mis à courir vers les deux jeunes hommes.

-Sanji!

* * *

Je boutonnai ma chemise blanche tout en me regardant dans le miroir du vestiaire des filles. Le vieux Zeff avait accepté de me prendre en essai après les cours pour le poste de serveuse (Grâce aux recommandations d'un certain gentleman blond qui voulait à tout prix plaire à la gente féminine (Bien qu'avec moi, c'était surtout pour aider une amie de 3 ans)). Je pris ensuite ma cravate bleu pâle avec des points blancs et tentai de faire un nœud convenable. Ça semblait tellement facile quand Law le faisait à chaque matin! Et pourtant, à chaque fois que j'essayai, ça ressemblait plus à une boule entremêlée qu'à un nœud. Je commençai à perdre patience et grognai de frustration. C'est alors que quelqu'un cogna à la porte, me faisant sursauter.

-Cerys? Entendis-je la voix étouffé de Sanji de l'autre côté de la pièce. Tout va bien?

Je traversai la pièce et ouvrai la porte en grand au lieu de lui répondre. Il eut à peine le temps de reculer pour ne pas se prendre le bois sur son nez. Je baissai les yeux pour lui montrer mon problème.

-Tu peux m'aider? Lui demandais-je piteusement.

Il rit doucement et approcha ses mains. Ses doigts magiques opérèrent minutieusement et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, il retira ses mains et laissa derrière lui un nœud magnifique. Je fis la moue en voyant son travail. Pourquoi il y arrivait si bien et pas moi?

-Tu es prête? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

Je levai mon index pour lui indiquer d'attendre et revins dans la pièce. Je pris ma veste sans manche bleu foncé et la boutonnai à toute vitesse. Je revins devant le miroir et inspectai mon apparence. Je tirai sur ma veste pour la mettre droite, je lissai ma jupe pour enlever les plis et je passai une mèche de cheveux rebelle qui s'était échappée de ma queue de cheval derrière mon oreille. Je souris à mon reflet. Parfait. Je retournai vers Sanji et il m'expliqua les règles du restaurant tout en nous dirigeant vers la salle à manger. Je saluai les membres du personnel au passage, puisque je connaissais déjà la plupart d'entre eux.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à une porte battante, où nous pouvions entendre de l'autre côté un brouhaha bruyant. Sanji passa devant et me tint la porte pour que je puisse passer. Je lui souris pour le remercier et il me guida jusqu'au comptoir où les breuvages se trouvaient, une porte menant à la cuisine et la caisse enregistreuse ainsi que l'ordinateur pour prendre les commandes. Il m'expliqua rapidement comment celle-ci fonctionnait. Puis, il se tut. Je respirai profondément pour me calmer. Le moment décisif était venu. Justement à cet instant, un couple entra dans le restaurant et attendit pour que quelqu'un leur désigne une table. Sanji me sourit pour m'encourager et me tapota l'épaule avant de retourner en cuisine. Je serrai les poings et le relâchai ensuite, respirai longuement, et affichai mon plus beau sourire. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers le couple d'un pas déterminé.

* * *

-Aah, je suis crevé… Soupirais-je paresseusement.

Je m'étirai difficilement et regardai l'horloge accrochée au mur. 20h15. Il ne me restait plus que 45 minutes à travailler, et je pourrais rentrer. Ça ne faisait que 3h15 que je travaillais, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que c'était le double. J'avais justement commencé à l'heure du souper, et je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point le Baratie était achalandé à cette heure là. J'avais les jambes en compote et je ne rêvais qu'à une seule chose; prendre un bon bain chaud et me coucher dans mon lit moelleux. Heureusement, je pouvais relaxer puisqu'à cette heure-ci, le restaurant était presque vide.

Pour une première journée, je trouvais que je ne m'en sortais pas si mal. Je n'avais rien fait tomber de lourds, je ne m'avais pas non plus mélangé dans mes commandes, et les clients disaient que j'avais une très bonne énergie et un joli sourire. Toutes les chances étaient de mon côté. Je souris à cette pensée. J'espérais que tout cœur que le vieux Zeff m'engage. C'est un boulot sympathique, et puis, la paye était plutôt bonne.

Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et le petit « Cling! » qui s'ensuivit annonça l'arrivée d'un client. Je laissai mes réflexions de côté et offris mon plus beau sourire. Qui s'effaça bien vite. Law venait juste d'entrer dans le restaurant et me souriait malicieusement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là! Je ne lui avais même pas dit que je travaillais! Comment est-ce qu'il a… Peut-être qu'il avait entendu ma conversation avec Sanji hier soir, quand il me confirmait que je pouvais faire un essai. À l'intérieur, je bouillonnai, mais à l'extérieur, je gardai mon calme et souris de nouveau. Il n'allait pas tout gâcher une nouvelle fois! Je me dirigeai lentement vers lui.

-Bonsoir Monsieur! Feignais-je l'enthousiasme. Vous êtes seul?

Il ne me répondit pas, continua seulement de me sourire en me fixant. Mon œil tressauta d'agacement, mais mon sourire professionnel resta.

-Vous pouvez me suivre, dis-je simplement.

Je me dirigeai vers une table au fond, histoire que s'il décidait de parler « librement » disons, personne ne puisse nous entendre. Il me suivait docilement derrière, et je pouvais sentir son regard perçant sur mon crâne. Les poils sur ma nuque se hérissèrent. Nous arrivâmes finalement à destination et Law s'y assit silencieusement.

-Vous avez besoin du menu?

Il me fixa, son regard presque accusateur.

-Seulement la carte des desserts. Quelqu'un était déjà parti, donc je me suis fait à manger, dit-œil en mettant l'accent sur le « quelqu'un ».

J'ignorai son dernier commentaire et tournai les talons. Je pris la carte des desserts derrière le comptoir et revins vers la dernière personne au monde que je voulais voir en ce moment. Je déposai l'objet devant lui, avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire, et retourna une nouvelle fois derrière le comptoir. Je laissai un soupire s'échapper.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire que je n'ai pas préparé son souper? Je n'étais pas sa bonne bon sang! Il était un homme majeur et vacciné, il était capable de s'occuper tout seul de lui-même! Je laissai libre court à ma colère et fulminai intérieurement. Le temps que je le traite de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables dans ma tête, il décida de ce qu'il voulait prendre et ferma la carte des desserts pour la poser devant lui. Je soupirai longuement et me préparai mentalement à lui parler de nouveau. Mon sourire crispé réapparut et je me dirigeai à contrecœur vers le diable en personne.

-Vous avez fait votre choix? Demandais-je poliment.

-Un gâteau à l'érable et au fromage avec un café.

Je pris sa carte des desserts tout en évitant soigneusement de le toucher.

-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Je lui commandai son dessert à la caisse et pendant qu'il arrivait, lui versai du café dans une tasse. J'entendis un joli « Ting! » retentir. Je pris la soucoupe dans le trou qui s'éparait la cuisine de la salle, là où les cuisiniers nous donnaient les commandes, pris la tasse dans mon autre main et retournai vers Law. Je déposai la nourriture devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Murmurais-je furieusement.

Il haussa les épaules en fixant son assiette.

-J'avais faim.

Je levai les yeux au plafond. Ce n'était certainement pas la seule raison, j'y mettrai ma main au feu.

-La vraie raison? Dis-je, agacée.

Il leva finalement les yeux pour regarder dans les miens.

-À ton avis? Dit-il malicieusement.

Il prit sa fourchette, coupa un morceau et le piqua pour l'apporter à ses lèvres. Il entrouvrit sa bouche et je vis sa langue à peine ressortir. La pâtisserie la toucha délicatement avant que ses lèvres se referment sur la sucrerie. Ses yeux étaient toujours sur moi et il vit que je l'observai. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il mastiquait. Je lui tournai aussitôt le dos et me dirigeai presqu'en courant vers le comptoir. Je sentis mes joues se réchauffer (De gêne? D'embarras? De colère? Je ne sus le dire.) et je regardai une nouvelle fois l'horloge. Espérons que l'heure avance vite…

* * *

Je soupirai tout en enlevant mon uniforme de serveuse pour enfiler celui scolaire. Law était resté jusqu'à la fin de mon quart de travail. Et celas, juste pour me torturer, j'en suis certaine! D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que la raison de sa venue était justement de m'embêter même en dehors de l'école et de la maison. Ne pouvait-il pas me laisser seule avec moi-même plus de quelques heures?

Je refermai furieusement mon casier derrière moi, mis ma veste sur mes épaules et mon sac dans mon dos et sortis du vestiaire. Je traversai le couloir et arrivai devant la porte du fond qui menait vers l'extérieur. Je l'ouvris, et un vent froid et humide me parvint aussitôt. L'automne s'était maintenant bien installé, et pour couronner le tout, il pleuvait depuis Lundi alors que nous étions Jeudi. Je resserrai ma veste autour de moi, mis mon capuchon sur ma tête et sortis. L'air était frais, mais au moins, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vent. Par contre, la pluie tombait sans laisser de répit. Je m'engageai sur le trottoir, baissai la tête et marchai silencieusement.

J'avançai comme ça, pendant une trentaine de secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'une automobile se mette sur le bas côté, juste à ma gauche. Je n'y prêtai point attention jusqu'à ce que la vitre du côté passager descende doucement.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne? Demanda le conducteur.

Je baissai la tête et vis à l'intérieur Law. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore?

-C'est un piège?

Il rit et secoua la tête. J'avais du mal à le croire. Ce n'était pas son genre de me rendre service par bonté de cœur, à moins que…

-Tu vas me raccompagner et je vais te devoir quelque chose ensuite, c'est ça? Lui dis-je, suspicieuse.

Son sourire s'effaça.

-Tu ne peux pas croire que je te rendre service, comme ça, sans demander quelque chose en retour? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Je répondis sans aucune hésitation.

-Non.

Je vis son regard se durcir, et je ne compris pas pourquoi.

-Bien, dit-il simplement.

Il referma la vitre et repartit en trombe. Son accélération soudaine fit que l'eau qui s'était accumulé sur le bord de la rue soit propulsés dans les airs. Et m'arrosa de la tête aux pieds. Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand, stupéfaite. J'avais envie de hurler ma haine pour cet homme, mais à la place, je grinçai des dents et serrai des poings.

Trafalgar Law, je te déteste!

* * *

Ma tête appuyée sur un casier, je trouvais du réconfort à la fraicheur de celui-ci. J'avais l'impression d'être en feu.

-Euh, Cerys?

Je tournai le regard vers Usopp, un ami commun de Luffy et moi-même, qui se trouvait aux côtés dudit brun qui fouillait dans notre casier pour trouver son matériel pour la dernière période de la journée.

-Tu es sûre que ça va? Dit-il, inquiet. Tu sembles pâle.

Je tentai de lui sourire pour le réconforter, mais une pauvre grimace apparut à la place.

-Je vais bien, dis-je, moi-même peu convaincue. J'ai juste chaud, et ça tourne un peu, mais ce n'est rien.

Il leva les sourcils, de plus en plus soucieux. Luffy, qui avait écouté notre conversation, mit soudainement sa main sur mon front. Elle était fraiche. Comme ça faisait du bien… Il la retira un peu trop vite à mon goût en hurlant. Sa réaction attira le regard des curieux.

-Tu es brûlante! S'exclama-t-il en soufflant sur sa main comme si elle était en feu.

Je secouai la tête, mais ça eut pour effet de faire encore plus tourner les choses autour de moi. Je m'appuyai davantage sur le casier.

-Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, fit par dire Usopp.

Je le regardai, exaspérée.

-Je vais bien, je te dis! M'obstinais-je. Et puis, il reste seulement une période avant la fin des cours.

Les deux me fixèrent intensément. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-C'est bon, c'est bon! J'y vais.. Finis-je par plier.

La cloche sonna à ce moment. Usopp m'offrit un sourire encourageant, Luffy une claque dans le dos, avant de disparaitre dans le raz de marrée qu'était les élèves. Je soupirai, pris mon sac à dos avec tous mes effets à l'intérieur, au cas où je retournerai vraiment à la maison, et fermai le casier en verrouillant le cadenas. Je me dirigeai lentement vers l'infirmerie en évitant de cogner qui que ce soit. J'arrivai finalement à destination et frappai timidement à la porte. Un « Entrez » étouffé me parvint et je tournai la poignée pour me faufiler à l'intérieur. Je fermai la porte et me tournai. Chopper-_sensei_ était assis sur une chaise en compagnie du professeur d'histoire Robin.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, mademoiselle Cerys?

Je jouai nerveusement avec mes doigts.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien…

Il se leva et m'invita à m'asseoir. Une fois fait, il mit le revers de sa main sur mon front, et décida que c'était nécessaire de prendre ma température. Il sortit un thermomètre, le désinfecta soigneusement et me fit d'ouvrir la bouche. Je m'exécutai.

Pendant qu'il attendait le résultat, j'observai d'un peu plus près le médecin de l'école. Il avait de courts cheveux bruns et de grands yeux gris. Il était plutôt mignon pour son âge. Malgré ses 16 ans, il était déjà diplômé et médecin en bonne et due forme. Il avait obtenu son diplôme secondaire à 11 ans et terminé ses études de médecine en seulement 3 ans. Un véritable génie. J'ai entendu dire que sa grand-mère était un grand médecin de renommé mondial et qu'il avait été plongé dans le métier de médecin dès son plus jeune âge.

Un « Bip » retentit et le jeune homme enleva délicatement l'objet de ma bouche avant de l'examiner. Il le déposa sur une table roulante à ses côtés et prit un bâtonnet dans son matériel. Il me fit signe d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire « Ah » le plus longtemps possible. Je m'exécutai et il déposa doucement l'objet sur ma langue. Il l'enleva ensuite et le jeta à la poubelle. J'ouvrai et fermai ma bouche en faisant la grimace. Le bois avait laissé derrière lui un goût désagréable et une langue pâteuse.

-Il semble que tu couvres un rhume. Rien de bien grave, mais tu dois tout de même te reposer. Prends du sirop pour le rhume, de l'acétaminophène* comme c'est indiqué sur la boite, repose-toi et tu pourras nous revenir en forme pour la semaine prochaine. Tu peux retourner chez toi.

J'acquiesçai et pris mon sac que j'avais posé par terre en me levant. Robin fit de même.

-Je vais te raccompagner, dit-elle simplement.

J'allais protester, dire que je pouvais me rendre toute seule chez moi, qu'il ne pleuvait plus de toute façon, mais son regard me fit taire. Je saluai Chopper-_sensei_ et suivit le professeur. Les deux membres de l'école connaissaient déjà mon « secret », donc je n'avais pas à me soucier qu'ils l'apprennent parce qu'un d'entre eux me raccompagnait. Le trajet se fit dans un silence confortable et Robin me déposa devant chez Law. Je la remerciai, ce à quoi elle répondit par un sourire. Je montai les escaliers, déverrouillai la porte et entrai.

-Je suis rentrée!

C'était plus un réflexe qu'autre chose. Je savais bien que personne n'allait me répondre. Enfin, à l'exception de Bepo. Dès qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il accourut dans l'entrée et se frotta joyeusement contre mes jambes. Quand je lui rendis ses caresses, il repartit d'où il venait, satisfait. J'enlevai mes souliers, déposai mon sac dans l'entrée et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je cherchai les pilules dans la pharmacie, prit les capsules et les avalai d'un coup. Je pris ensuite un verre d'eau. Après l'avoir bu, je fouillai pour trouver le sirop pour le rhume, mais n'en trouvai pas. Je me fis une note mentale d'en demander à Law plus tard. Je sortis et me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour me reposer les yeux, mais m'arrêtai devant celle de Law. Sa porte était entrouverte. Trop curieuse, je me faufilai à l'intérieur. C'est quand la dernière fois que Law était absent alors que j'étais à la maison? Je savais qu'il m'arracherait la tête s'il apprenait que je fouillais dans sa chambre, mais l'envie de découvrir tous ses petits secrets qu'il cachait (probablement) était plus forte que ma survie.

Je commençai par ses tiroirs de commode, mais ne trouvait rien d'intéressant. J'en ouvris une en particulier et y trouvai ses boxers. Pendant un instant, je pensais fouiller, juste pour voir s'il n'en avait pas un avec des motifs de petits cœurs, mais refermai précipitamment le tiroir. Ce n'est pas en fouillant dans ses sous-vêtements que j'allais trouver un secret honteux!

…Et j'aurais trop l'impression d'être une grosse perverse.

Je changeai de cible et allai plutôt dans le garde-robe. Plusieurs chemises et cravates y étaient suspendues. Des boites plus hautes étaient hors de portée. Je tentai de les atteindre, mais avec mon mètre cinquante-six, c'était peine perdue. Je soupirai et m'accroupis plutôt. Je pris la première boite qui me tomba sous la main et l'ouvris.

Plusieurs babioles se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Un bricolage particulièrement moche, une paire de ciseaux cassés, un crayon de couleur bleu tout petit. Un déclic se fit.

Le bricolage était un cadeau que je lui avais donné alors que j'avais 8 ans et qu'il atteignait ses 15 ans. Les ciseaux étaient ceux que j'avais crus avoir perdus à mes 9 ans. Le bout de crayon était un de ceux que ma sœur avait prêté à Law un jour où nous étions venus jouer chez lui. Il avait gardé tout ça?

Plus je fouillai, plus je trouvai d'objets appartenant à mon enfance, certains dont j'avais totalement oublié l'existence. Puis, au fond de la boite, une pile de photo s'y trouvait. Je les pris et les regardai. Une où je pleurais et où j'étais couverte de boues, gracieuseté de Law, une autre où Law et moi étions écorchés de partout, parce que nous avions tombé tous les deux à vélo dans de la gravelle. Une où nous étions à la plage et Law était rouge comme une écrevisse parce qu'il s'était endormi au soleil, une autre où nous étions allés faire du camping, et je faisais manger de force une tranche de pain à Law alors qu'il m'avait fait une blague particulièrement désagréable. Puis, arrivait la dernière photo. C'était devant son ancienne maison, alors qu'il partait faire ses études dans une autre ville. Law était à droite, un bras autour de mes épaules, et il me frottait le cuir chevelu de ses jointures. Leïla se trouvait à gauche et faisait des oreilles de lapin au-dessus de ma tête. Et moi, au milieu, qui tentais de se dégager de la poigne du jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux. De douleur? De tristesse? Je ne sais pas.

Je déposai délicatement les photographies au fond de la boite, les autres objets par-dessus, refermai le couvercle et remis le contenant là où je l'avais trouvé. Qui aurait crû que Trafalgar Law était un sentimental…

Je pris la boite à côté et l'ouvris. Cette fois, pas de photos. Des articles de journaux plutôt. Ça parlait d'économie, d'accidents, de meurtres. Les sujets étaient assez variés en fait, mais un nom revenait presque à chaque fois. _Doflamingo. _Un article en particulier attira mon attention. Tout en haut de la page, il y avait une photo d'un couple dans la fin vingtaine. C'était les parents de Law. Il m'en avait parlé et m'avait montré une photo d'eux une seule fois, mais je m'en souvenais toujours. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Alors pourquoi est-ce que l'article parlait de dettes d'argents qui auraient mal tournées?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en découvrir d'avantage puisque j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

* * *

***Connue sous le nom de Doliprane en France. C'est simplement le nom plus technique. **

**Un chapitre long en longueur, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! :D Juste pour information, je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi le vrai passé du Capitaine des Hearts ressemble, ce que je dis n'est purement qu'imagination de ma part. Donc je vous en prie, ne me dites pas que je n'ai pas raison ou que c'est telle ou telle chose qui est la vérité, je ne veux pas le savoir! (En fait, je ne sais même pas si ça a été révélé dans le manga, je suis la série animée.) La seule chose dont je suis certaine, c'est qu'il a un lien avec Doflamingo, merci!**


	8. La Malade

_**Disclaimer **_**: Haha, comme si je possédais **_**One Piece**_**! Haha… Ha… *sigh***

* * *

**La Malade, Chapitre Huit**

Paniquée, je remis en vitesse les articles de journaux dans la boite, refermai le couvercle et le plaçai à côté de l'autre boite. Je me relevai précipitamment et fermai les portes du garde-robe. Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Law entra, déposa sa veste sur son lit et commença à défaire sa cravate quand il me vit. Il se figea aussitôt.

J'avançai d'un pas pour lui expliquer pourquoi j'étais là, trouver une excuse (N'importe laquelle!), mais je me figeai à mon tour. Je ne sais pas si c'est au fait que je m'étais levée trop vite, mais ma tête se mit soudainement à tourner. Je mis une main sur mon front pour tenter de calmer les tourbillons, mais rien n'y fit. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un lit d'eau. Le plancher semblait bouger. Je sentis mes membres devenir comme du Jell-o et mes yeux commencèrent à se révulser. Mon corps tomba vers l'avant.

Je sentis de puissants bras m'entourer avant de complètement sombrer dans le noir.

* * *

_Tranquillement couchée dans l'herbe, une jeune fille observait le magnifique ciel bleu. Ses longs cheveux noirs créaient une sorte d'auréole autour de son visage. Elle regardait silencieusement les nuages défiler, ses yeux verts profonds s'émerveillant à chacune des formes rigolotes qu'elle découvrait. Soudain, plusieurs oiseaux survolèrent le ciel au-dessus d'elle. Avec leurs magnifiques ailes multicolores, ils traversèrent lentement les nuages, créant un parfait V. La fille de 10 ans souleva ses mains au-dessus de son œil gauche, encadra les oiseaux à l'aide de ses pouces et index, ferma son autre œil et murmura doucement. _Clic. _Et voilà, le moment était à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle rit lentement._

_-Cerys, ma chérie, tu viens? Hurla une voix depuis la maison qui se trouvait où finissait l'herbe verte. C'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux!_

_La dénommé Cerys soupira. L'heure des cadeaux signifiait qu'elle devait rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait voir l'énergumène, le petit morveux, le sale gamin, le diable en personne! Elle grogna en se levant et se dirigea à contrecœur vers le balcon. Sa mère l'y attendait. Elle monta en bougonnant les marches et la femme aux yeux vert pâle comme sa sœur lui caressa les cheveux pour la réconforter. Les deux entrèrent et aussitôt un brouhaha les accueillit, provenant du fin fond du couloir, dans la pièce au bout. Elles traversèrent le petit couloir et entrèrent dans la cuisine. Plusieurs personnes s'y trouvaient déjà. Le père de la jeune fille se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, un appareil photo dans les mains, à immortaliser chaque moment. Un couple apportait des cadeaux pour les mettre sur la table de cuisine. Les maitres de la maison. Sa sœur discutait timidement avec un garçon, le rouge aux joues et un sourire niais aux lèvres. Bwah! Cerys fit la grimace en les voyant. D'autres garçons couraient dans la maison en riant. Et finalement, le fêté. Il était appuyé à un des murs de la cuisine, et il semblait franchement s'ennuyer. Il vit la jeune fille entrer dans la pièce, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire carnassier. Celle-ci rendit son geste par un regard noir avant de se précipiter vers son père. Des étoiles dans les yeux, elle fixa l'objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains._

_-Papa, je peux prendre des photos? Demanda-t-elle, sa voix pleine d'espoir._

_L'homme baissa les yeux pour pouvoir regarder sa fille et il lui sourit._

_-Plus tard, ma puce, lui dit-il doucement. Donne d'abord ton cadeau à Law._

_Cerys lui tira la langue face à sa réponse. Il en profita pour appuyer sur la détente et prendre une photo. Elle fit mine de bouder, mais protesta quand son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle fixa sa chevelure ébène en se dirigeant vers la table où tous les adolescents se trouvaient. Elle se hissa sur une chaise pour être à la même hauteur que les autres (La pauvre, elle était en retard sur la grandeur par rapport à ses camarades de classe. D'ailleurs, un certain diable, aussi connu sous le nom de Trafalgar Law, aimait bien lui rappeler.). Elle resta silencieuse pendant que les autres (moins le futur professeur) discutaient gaiement des cadeaux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient que telle ou telle personne allait donner, si le fêté allait aimer. Tous les cadeaux furent déposés au centre de la table et la pièce devint peu à peu silencieuse. Law devait choisir lequel il voulait ouvrir en premier, sans savoir de qui il provenait. Complètement par hasard, il prit celui devant lui, le plus près. Un objet en forme de demi-lune maladroitement emballé. Cerys retint son souffle. C'était le sien. Allait-il l'aimer? Ou au contraire, le détester? La jeune fille secoua légèrement la tête. Pourquoi s'en souciait-elle? Ce n'était pas comme si elle voulait lui faire plaisir! Il pouvait le jeter dans les poubelles s'il le voulait, ça lui ferait ni chaud, ni froid!_

…_N'est-ce pas?_

_Law déchira délicatement l'emballage et découvrit son cadeau. Un chapeau blanc tacheté de noir avec un tissu poilu et doux. Il fixa l'objet avant de relever les yeux et de promener son regard dans la pièce pour trouver qui lui avait donné cela. Le cœur de Cerys manqua un battement quand ses yeux gris croisèrent les siens. Et elle sut à ce moment qu'il savait. Soudain, le garçon à sa droite, le même qui faisait de l'œil à sa sœur, éclata de rire._

_-C'est quoi ce chapeau tout moche? Se moqua-t-il._

_Cerys sentit son cœur se serrer._

_-Qui aurait pu donner une horreur pareille? Il ne fait pas un peu chaud pour porter un chapeau comme celui-là?_

_La jeune fille baissa les yeux et tenta de cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues roses. Elle l'avait trouvé joli le chapeau, elle. Leïla, la grande sœur de la petite, vit rouge en entendant les paroles arrogantes du jeune homme qui, deux minutes plus tôt, la faisait rougir. Maintenant, elle avait juste envie de lui brouiller le cerveau. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour défendre sa sœur et lui dire sa façon de penser, mais resta silencieuse en voyant Law ramasser les morceaux déchirés d'emballage. Puisque Cerys avait les yeux braqués sur ses petites mains tremblantes et que ses longs cheveux cachaient sa vue, elle ne put voir ce que faisait Law. Du coup, elle crut qu'il ramassait les déchets (Chapeau inclus.). Il se dirigea ensuite vers la corbeille à recyclage, ouvrit le couvercle et y jeta les déchets. La gorge de Cerys se serra et elle se força à relever les yeux. Elle fut surprise en découvrant que le chapeau était toujours posé sur la table. Law revint silencieusement à sa place. Il lança un regard meurtrier au jeune homme et celui-ci déglutit difficilement devant la force que dégageait Law. Il était le seul à pouvoir se moquer de la petite fille. Lui, et personne d'autre. Il prit délicatement le chapeau dans ses mains et le déposa sur sa tête. Il regarda ensuite Cerys qui le fixait, la bouche grande ouverte, et lui offrit un sourire. Pas un de ses sourires rempli de sarcasme ou de méchanceté. Non. Un simple sourire._

* * *

Difficilement, j'ouvris mes yeux et fut surprise de constater la pénombre dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je regardai autour de moi pour comprendre où j'étais. Confuse, je découvris que je me trouvais dans ma chambre. Je tentai de bouger mes membres, mais eus de la difficulté à seulement mouvoir mes doigts. Peu à peu, ma mémoire revenait. J'étais retournée chez moi parce que j'étais malade, j'avais fouillé dans la chambre à Law par curiosité et il était rentré à ce moment là. Il m'avait surpris et… Je m'étais évanouie je crois. À cause de la fièvre peut-être?

Donc si j'étais dans ma chambre, ça voulait dire que Law m'avait porté jusqu'ici? Je grimaçai. Et puisqu'il faisait noir, ça voulait dire que j'étais dans les pommes depuis plusieurs heures. Au moins quatre, puisque j'étais rentrée vers 15h, que Law arrivait à la maison vers 16h, et qu'il commençait à faire noir vers 20h. Je soupirai.

Tranquillement, mon rêve me revenait. Pourquoi mon subconscient me faisait revivre un souvenir de plus de six ans? Parce que j'avais vu de vieilles photos? Je songeai à mon rêve/souvenir. Pourquoi Law m'avait-il défendu? Je veux dire, il n'avait rien dit à voix haute à son ami pour son commentaire désagréable, mais il l'avait tout de même fait taire en « acceptant » mon cadeau. Et maintenant que j'y pense, il avait cessé d'être ami après ce jour. Je crois même que quelques jours plus tard, le garçon en question était revenu chez lui en pleurant à cause de Law et ma sœur. Une collaboration spéciale, parce que ces deux là ne s'avaient jamais associé dans un mauvais coup avant.

Brisant le cours de mes pensées, la lumière s'illumina brusquement. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'y accoutumer et entendis des pas s'approcher de mon lit. Je vis Law se diriger doucement vers moi. Les contrastes de la lumière créèrent une auréole au-dessus de sa tête. Je secouai la tête mentalement. Ça lui faudrait des cornes plutôt.

-Enfin réveillée, la fouineuse? Dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Je ne dis rien pendant qu'il déposait le bol rempli d'eau et la serviette qu'il avait dans les mains sur le meuble à côté de mon lit. Il enleva soudain mes couvertures qui étaient sur moi pour m'en laisser qu'une seule. Je grognai de mécontentement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demandais-je d'une voix enrouée.

Ma gorge était sèche. Mon rhume commençait finalement (malheureusement) à faire effet.

-Ta fièvre doit baisser, dit-il simplement.

C'est pour ça qu'il me dépouille de mes couvertures? Pour que je gèle comme un lézard en Antarctique?

Il ignora mon regard qui lançait des éclairs et prit sa serviette pour la tremper dans l'eau. Il la déposa ensuite délicatement sur mon front. Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Pourquoi était-il aussi attentionné? Il allait me faire payer après? Ou alors il se sentait coupable (Vous savez, à cause de m'avoir arrosé jusqu'aux os?). Cette pensée fondit comme neige au soleil. Trafalgar Law, ressentir de la culpabilité? Jamais.

-Maintenant que tu es réveillée, tu vas répondre à mes questions, dit-il en jouant le méchant policier.

Je soupirai. J'aurais plutôt pensé à un méchant psychopathe, mais…

-D'abord, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à la maison alors que tu devais être à l'école?

Il était stupide ou quoi?

-Je suis malade, tu te rappelles? Lui dis-je comme s'il était complètement débile.

Sa tempe tressauta à ma réponse, mais sinon, il ne réagit pas. Il continua.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ma chambre?

Nous y voilà. Est-ce que je disais la vérité, ou un mensonge? Le dernier était très risqué, puisque j'étais la pire menteuse qui ne pouvait exister sur terre. Pire que Luffy, je dirais même. Je culpabilisai à chaque fois que je disais un mensonge, et ça se reflétait sur mon visage que je ne disais pas la vérité. Law me connaissait assez bien pour deviner immédiatement la véridiction de mes propos. En lui mentant, je ne ferais que perdre du temps et de la salive avant de lui dire la vraie raison de mon intrusion.

-J'étais curieuse, ok? Finis-je par dire sous son regard intense. Tu ne me laisses jamais entrer dans ta chambre, alors…

Il resta muet quelques secondes en analysant mes paroles, et finit par conclure ce que je disais était vrai. Puis, son regard s'assombrit et un frisson me parcourut l'échine. À côté de son 1m91, j'avais l'impression qu'il était un géant, et moi une souris, puisqu'il me regardait alors que j'étais couchée. Déjà quand règle générale, j'avais de la difficulté à atteindre ses épaules…

-Qu'est-ce que tu y as vu? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Il me fixa. Ses yeux semblaient chercher mon âme. Je détournai les yeux, perturbée. J'avais la désagréable sensation d'être à nue devant lui.

-Une boite remplie de babioles et de vieilles photos.

…C'était la vérité, même si elle n'était pas complète. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais mes tripes me disaient de ne pas lui parles de l'autre boite. J'avais la certitude qu'il ne me dirait pas la vérité si je le questionnais à ce sujet.

…Oui, je sais, c'est un mensonge par omission! Mais il ne le sait pas, lui…

Il sembla satisfait par ma réponse et je vis ses muscles se détendre. Ce fut mon tour de poser une question.

-Pourquoi tu gardes cette boite? Demandais-je, curieuse.

Il soupira.

-Nostalgie, j'imagine.

…C'est tout? C'est la seule raison? Peut-être que je cherchais trop loin. Peut-être qu'il voulait seulement se rappeler du passé.

-Repose-toi, dit-il soudainement.

Il tourna les talons et ferma la lumière avant de sortir doucement de la pièce. Bien vite, la fatigue prit le dessus, et je sombrai de nouveau dans le sommeil avec une pensée en tête.

Trafalgar Law, qu'as-tu à cacher?

* * *

-Law, j'ai froid. Apporte-moi une couverture!

-Law, j'ai soif. Apporte-moi de l'eau!

-Law, c'est l'heure de mes médicaments!

-Law!

Pour la douzième fois, Law entra dans ma chambre et vint me donner l'énième objet que je lui demandais. Je le remerciai et lui souris, simplement pour l'irriter. Mais comme à chaque fois, il garda son calme et sortit de la pièce. Je lui donnai des ordres depuis ce matin, et il n'avait toujours pas explosé. Pourtant, je savais qu'il détestait par-dessus tout se faire donner des ordres, mais il n'avait pas une seule fois haussé le ton, pas une seule fois rouspété. Le pouvoir des malades. Et je dois dire que j'en profitai un peu. Bon ok, beaucoup. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux profiter des services du grand Law! Je trouvais la situation plutôt cocasse. Et je la trouverais encore plus géniale si je n'avais pas l'impression de mettre fait rouler dessus par un dix roues. Plusieurs fois. Je morvais des piscines, je toussais à tour de bras, et mes joues me brulaient. Heureusement, ma fièvre avait baissé. Ça enlevait un peu de calvaire à ma misère.

Doucement, je me levai de mon lit, une énorme couverture sur les épaules. Je reniflai bruyamment en me dirigeant vers ma porte. Doucement, je l'ouvris et regardai dans le couloir. Du bruit provenait du salon. Law regardait la télévision. Parfait. Je refermai silencieusement la porte derrière moi, toussai en même temps, et me dirigeai vers le bureau de mon ordinateur. Je m'assis sur la chaise, gardai la boite de papier mouchoir près, et appuyai sur le bouton d'alimentation. J'attendis patiemment que l'ordinateur s'ouvre. Une fois que ce fut le cas, j'entrai le mot de passe pour accéder à ma session. J'ouvris ensuite une page Web, où celle-ci m'envoya directement sur Google. Je tapai sur le clavier. _D.O.F.L.A.M.I.N.G.O. _J'appuyai ensuite sur _Enter_. Aussitôt, des images de flamants roses apparurent. Mais non, ce n'est pas ça que je cherche! Je descendis un peu plus loin et cliquai sur un article qui ne parlait pas d'oiseaux. Ça m'emmena sur un site de journal avec un article qui datait de quelques jours. Ça parlait de la _Don Quichotte Family_, une entreprise qui œuvrait dans plein de domaine. La médecine, les loisirs, les banques, nommez-les. Et encore une fois, un nom revenait souvent. Cette fois, avec un nom de famille. Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Je retournais sur la page précédente, ajoutai le nom de famille au moteur de recherche, et actualisai la page. Cette fois, des images d'un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années apparurent. Mes sourcils se froncèrent en le voyant. Il me disait quelque chose. Où est-ce que je l'avais déjà vu?

À ce moment précis, le téléphone décida de sonner. Je sursautai et me cognai contre le bureau. Je jurai tout bas à cause de la douleur sur ma main. La sonnerie résonna deux fois avant que Law finisse par décrocher. Je continuai mes recherches. Je cliquai sur le premier article et découvrit une biographie du personnage.

Il avait crée son entreprise il y a environ 20 ans et depuis, celle-ci ne cessait de s'agrandir. Bla Bla Bla… Ça parlait d'économie, des différents domaines de sa société, mais rien d'intéressant. Et absolument aucun détail sur sa vie privée n'était visible. Ça disait juste qu'il n'avait pas d'enfants, ni de femme. Je soupirai et revins tout en haut de la page. Quel rapport tout cela avait avec Law? Je ne comprenais plus rien.. Je fixai la photo et tentai de mettre du sens à mes pensées. Puis, j'eus un flash. Ses lunettes étranges… Je les avais déjà vues! C'était l'homme bizarre sur lequel je m'étais cogné l'autre jour!

Alors que je faisais enfin un lien plausible, j'entendis des pas dans le couloir qui se dirigeaient vers ma chambre. Je fermai à la hâte la page et me tournai juste à temps pour voir Law entrer, le téléphone dans les mains. Il fut surpris de voir que je n'étais plus dans le lit, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il me donna simplement le téléphone et sortit. Je déposai le combiné sur mon oreille.

-Allo?

-Hey petite sœur! Law m'a dit que tu étais malade?

_Leïla._

-Ouais, dis-je, et comme pour lui prouver, une quinte de toux me prit soudainement.

Quand je repris mon souffle, Leïla parla de nouveau.

-Dure d'être malade! Compatit-elle. Mais je suis sûre qu'avec Law comme médecin...

Je soupirai à son ton coquin.

-Leïla…

Elle rit.

-Je plaisante! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais te parler en fait.

J'attendis qu'elle continue.

-Comme tu le sais, la fête de Law est dans une semaine.

Puisque je n'affirmais pas ses propos, elle continua.

-Et puisque l'anniversaire de mon mari et un jour avant, je me disais qu'on pourrait les fêter en même temps! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

* * *

**Enfin terminé avec ce chapitre! *s'écroule sur sa chaise* Il n'a pas été facile à écrire, croyez-moi! Bref…**

**Pour les deux anniversaires (Ceux de Law et Marco.), c'est par pure hasard que j'ai découvert qu'ils n'avaient qu'un seul jour de différence! Je me suis dit que c'était trop beau pour passer à côté d'une telle occasion! :D Donc, Question comme ça, si vous voulez y répondre : Que pensez-vous que Cerys devrait acheter pour la fête à Marco? Et pour la fête à Law aussi, qui sait? ;D**

**Oh, et dernière petite chose! Je profite de cette note d'auteur pour faire un peu de pub! Une bonne amie à moi (Lou-chaaan!) écrit une belle petite mignonne histoire qui est à croquer! Si vous aimez Sanji, je vous conseille d'y jeter un coup d'œil! :3 L'histoire s'intitule **_Au fil du temps_**, de **_Cookie D. Louise_**.**

**Donc, sur ce, merci d'avoir lu, et au prochain chapitre j'espère! :D **


	9. Recherches

_**Disclaimer:**_**Vous ****connaissez**** la chanson!**

* * *

**Recherches****, ****Chapitre Neuf**

Pour la sixième fois aujourd'hui, je soupirai. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point c'était difficile de trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas vraiment! Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi offrir à mon beau frère. Les années précédentes, c'était mes parents qui achetaient le présent, et je ne faisais que contribuer financièrement. J'aurais pu m'inspirer de leurs cadeaux pour trouver le mien, mais maintenant que j'y pensais, ils lui avaient offert des objets pratiques qui servent dans une cuisine, comme un robot culinaire, une machine à expresso, ce genre de chose. Et puisque je trouvais que c'était beaucoup trop… fade, j'avais renoncé à m'inspirer d'eux. Mais ça me ramenait quand même au point de départ.

Je soupirai pour la septième fois et une grande bourrasque de vent glacial me fit frissonner. Je mis mes mains sur mes bras nus et frottai pour essayer de faire de la friction. L'Automne s'était officiellement installé, ce qui rendait les journées de plus en plus courtes et froides. Vivement qu'on change d'uniforme et qu'on mette ceux d'hiver. Ce n'était pas ma petite chemise à manches courtes qui allait me réchauffer… Encore deux jours jusqu'au premier octobre, et je dirais bonjour aux grosses manches de ma veste qui faisait parti de mon uniforme hivernal. J'aurais dû m'apporter une veste ce matin, mais j'étais tellement pressée de retrouver l'air frais que j'avais totalement oublié ce détail. J'avais passé toute la fin de semaine enfermée chez Law à cause de mon rhume. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était toujours présent, mais en beaucoup moins violent. J'avais toujours l'impression que mon nez produisait tellement de morve que je pourrais remplir une piscine, mais au moins ma fièvre avait disparu, je toussai de moins en moins et je n'avais plus mal à la gorge.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais arrêtée devant un marchant de fruits et légumes. Je regardai distraitement les produits jusqu'à tomber sur un fruit en particulier. Mes lèvres se mirent progressivement à produire un sourire. Et si je lui achetais ça? Juste à m'imaginer sa réaction, je riais déjà. Je laissai bien vite tomber cette idée. Ce n'était pas un cadeau et puis, même si ce n'était qu'une blague, mon beau frère allait me tuer. Sans compte que c'était méchant.

Soudain, un énorme gargouillement résonna à ma gauche. J'abandonnai ma fixation sur l'ananas et regardai la source du bruit. Un jeune homme regardait l'étalage devant lui, une main sur son ventre, de la bave aux lèvres. Je souris.

-Salut Luffy.

Surpris, le brun tourna vivement la tête et afficha un grand sourire en me voyant.

-Tu es venu acheter quelque chose à manger après les cours?

Il secoua la tête et se gratta la nuque en riant.

-_Onii-chan_ me tuerait s'il apprenait que je grignote entre les repas. Il veut réduire ma quantité de nourriture que j'engloutis, il dit que je coûte trop cher.

Ce fut mon tour de rire. Je n'avais aucune difficulté à m'imaginer son grand frère qui le gronde parce qu'il mange trop. J'avais toujours trouvé incroyable la quantité de nourriture que mon ami pouvait ingurgiter en une journée. Et j'avais du mal à comprendre comment il n'était pas devenu obèse.

Luffy lança un dernier regard triste vers l'étalage avant de s'éloigner pour ne pas que sa mince résignation s'écroule. Je le suivis. Peut-être qu'il aurait une idée de cadeau, lui.

-Dis, Luffy?

Il me regarda, signe qu'il m'écoutait.

-Tu sais ce qu'aime Marco? Lui demandais-je.

Il leva un sourcil.

-Ce qu'il aime? Pourquoi faire?

-Je veux lui trouver un cadeau pour son anniversaire.

Je vis dans le regard de Luffy qu'il comprenait enfin de quoi je lui parlais.

-Ah oui! C'est vrai que ta sœur organise une fête Dimanche prochain.

Je me figeai. Il était au courant? Mais comment… C'est vrai, son frère est un bon ami du couple, alors il était forcément invité, et comme je connais ma sœur, Luffy l'était aussi. Je commençais à paniquée. Est-ce qu'il savait que Law allait être présent? Pire, est-ce que lui-même allait venir?

-Est-ce que ma sœur t'a invité? Lui dis-je d'un ton neutre, bien que si on écoutait de plus près ma voix, on pouvait y entendre de la panique.

Le regard triste de Luffy revint, le même que celui de tout à l'heure.

-Oui, mais comme j'avais déjà quelque chose de prévu… Dit-il, déçu (de manquer tous les plats que ma sœur préparera, sûrement). Tu vois, il y a un concours de mangeur de hamburger, alors…

J'acquiesçai, affichant un sourire désolé. À l'intérieur? Je jubilai. Mais il restait toujours un problème. Son frère. Je n'aurais qu'à le convaincre de ne parler de ma relation avec le professeur de Biologie à personne.

-Alors, des idées? Lui rappelais-je.

Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Il essaya vraiment fort! Et…

-Je ne sais pas, désolé.

Ne trouva rien. Mes épaules en tombèrent. De retour au point A. Je me tus, déprimée, et balayai mon regard dans la rue. Ils remarquèrent une boutique en particulier. Hum, ça pourrait être pas mal ça…

* * *

-Vous voyez, dans cet exemple, la division cellulaire est…

Ma lourde tête glissa sur la paume de ma main, ce qui réussit à me réveiller quelque peu et arrêter la descente avant que mon menton percute mon pupitre. La voix monotone de Law m'endormait complètement. Le temps ne pouvait-il pas avancer plus vite? Mes yeux à moitié fermé regardèrent paresseusement l'horloge. Encore 15 minutes de cette torture. Je laissai ma tête tomber et enfouis mon visage dans mes avant-bras. Pourquoi la direction de l'école avait choisi la Biologie pour mon cours supplémentaire alors que c'était le dernier sur ma liste de choix? J'étais complètement pourrie dans cette matière! En plus que je devais me taper les lectures insupportables de Law pendant une heure et quart une à deux fois par semaine… De la vraie torture.

-Mademoiselle Cerys… Entendis-je une voix suave dans mon oreille, un souffle chaud sur ma peau.

Je relevai aussitôt la tête et une coulée de bave suivit mon geste. J'entendis les rires de mes camarades de classe. Je m'essuyai maladroitement, le rouge aux joues, et tournai le visage vers la cause de mon réveille brutal. Law me regardait de haut, un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire aux lèvres.

-Tu resteras après les cours, dit-il simplement avant de retourner vers le tableau.

Je sentis le regard jaloux de plusieurs filles dans la classe, mais je les ignorai complètement. Est-ce que Law savait? Peut-être qu'il avait deviné ce que je voulais faire après les cours, mais comment l'aurait-il su? Ça n'avait aucun sens!

Pendant les quelques minutes qui restèrent, je frappai distraitement mon crayon contre mon bureau, nerveuse. Je crois que ça irritait mon voisin, mais j'étais trop dans ma bulle pour le remarquer.

Trop vite, la cloche retentit, annonçant mon (potentiel) heure. Law allait me tuer. Maman, Papa, Leïla, je vous aime…

D'un pas extrêmement lent, pour allonger le plus possible la venue de ma sentence, j'avançai vers Law qui effaçait le tableau. Je savais maintenant ce que ressentait un pirate qui marchait vers la potence. Et croyez-moi, c'est terrifiant, surtout avec Law comme bourreau.

J'arrivai finalement (malheureusement) à sa hauteur. Il se tourna calmement vers moi et respira profondément avant de parler. Je retins mon souffle.

-Cerys, il faut qu'on parle.

Je fermai les yeux.

Ça y est, je suis morte.

-Ça concerne tes notes.

J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre, pour vérifier qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Et en effet, il était tout à fait sérieux.

…C'est tout? Il voulait seulement me parler de mes notes scolaires? Je soupirai de soulagement.

Law prit une feuille sur son bureau et me la montra. C'était le résultat de mon premier test de biologie. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la note tout en haut de la page. 34%. Ouh, c'était vraiment… Pourri.

Je relevai les yeux et vis que Law me fixait, attendant une réponse. J'haussai les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise? Je ne suis pas bonne dans cette matière…

Il reposa la feuille et secoua la tête d'un air déçu. Quoi? On ne pouvait pas tous être des génies comme lui!

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

…Il va me punir? Avec un fouet et… Non. Non. Cerys, enlève tout de suite cette image de ton cerveau.

-Tu vas avoir droit à une séance intense de révision.

-Quoi?

Pas ça! Il va prendre un malin plaisir à me montrer toutes mes erreurs! Mais avais-je vraiment le choix? Non. Pas avec Law comme professeur. Je soupirai, désespérée. Que Dieu me vienne en aide…

Sans dire un mot, je me dirigeai vers mon pupitre, rangeai mon matériel dans mon sac et sortis. Je traversai le couloir tel un zombi, et me rappelai soudainement ce que j'avais prévu de faire après les cours. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la bibliothèque. J'entrai à l'intérieur et empruntai un ordinateur. Une fois assise sur la chaise, j'appuyai sur le bouton d'alimentation. Je continuai mes recherches ici puisque je m'étais rendue compte que c'était trop risqué de le faire à la maison. Law pouvait me surprendre à tout moment. Plus d'une fois il a failli découvert le pot aux roses. Ici, il y avait peu de chance qu'il me voit.

J'ouvris une page Web et continuai mes recherches là où je les avais laissées. Je tentai de trouver de nouvelles informations sur ce « Doflamingo », même quelques choses de croustillants, mais non, je ne trouvais rien, seulement les même sujets. À chaque foi, ça parlait de son entreprise. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Je soupirai rageusement et me frottai les yeux. Allais-je un jour trouver un lien entre mon professeur et ce riche?

Soudain, je vis une tête apparaître à ma gauche, juste au-dessus de mon épaule. Le professeur d'histoire Robin regardait mon écran. Elle me donna presque une crise cardiaque.

-Une recherche sur Doflamingo? En voilà un sujet intéressant.

Elle se remit droite en me souriant. Je tournai ma chaise pour pouvoir la regarder.

-Vous le connaissez? Lui demandais-je, curieuse.

Son mystérieux sourire resta.

-Peut-être.

Je la fixai de mes yeux voraces, buvant ses paroles. Elle aimait faire durer le suspense, et je détestais ça. Elle finit par continuer avec un sourire espiègle.

-Il y a quelques jours de cela, le président en personne de l'entreprise _« Don Quichotte Family »_ est venu faire une proposition au proviseur Shanks. Sa société veut étendre ses activités dans les écoles privées, donc il était intéressé par la notre. Il voulait acheter l'établissement au proviseur, qui est aussi propriétaire, mais il a refusé à cause de rumeurs pour le moins… obscures.

Elle marqua une pause dramatique. J'avais envie de frapper ma tête contre le clavier tellement l'attente était insupportable. Mais continue! Avais-je envie de hurler. Évidemment, je me tus, et attendis impatiemment la suite. Après m'avoir torturée quelques secondes (minutes!), elle continua son récit.

-Ce ne sont peut-être que des mensonges, mais j'ai entendu dire que cette société s'était spécialisée dans des domaines hors du commun.

J'attendis qu'elle finisse, mais elle se tut. J'étais incontrôlable sur ma chaise. Chacun de mes mouvements émettait un « couic » mécontent.

-Comme quoi? Demandais-je, avide de savoir.

Elle sourit de nouveau. Un sourire qui me donna des frissons.

-La drogue, le sexe, l'intimidation, le meurtre.

Ma tête tourna. Cette nouvelle information était plus que surprenante.

-Bien sûr, ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Je la suivis du regard, confuse. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que ses dernières paroles étaient plutôt « Tout ça est vrai. »? Mais c'était ridicule! La drogue? Le sexe? Le MEURTRE?! C'est quoi, il avait des assassins à sa disposition? Un frisson me parcourut à cette pensée.

Et si Law avait un lien avec tout ça? Il avait été un de ses dealers de drogue, ou un assassin… Je secouai vivement la tête pour m'enlever cette idée. Law était cruel, mais à ce point? Non.

Quelque peu déroutée, je fermai l'ordinateur et sortis en trombe de la bibliothèque. Je me dirigeai à la vitesse de l'éclair vers la sortie. Il était grand temps de se changer les idées avec une séance intense de photographie.

* * *

-Tu es en retard.

Je relevai les yeux de mes souliers pour fixer Law.

-En retard? Depuis quand j'ai un couvre-feu?

Il eut l'air exaspéré.

-Depuis que tu as de mauvaises notes dans ma classe.

Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié. Presque.

-Dépêche-toi et retrouve-moi dans la cuisine.

Je défis mes lacets, enlevai mes souliers et le rejoins. Je déposai mon sac à côté de l'entrée.

-Et le souper? Tentais-je de m'échapper.

Il s'assit sur sa chaise. Une tonne d'exercices de Biologie était déjà déposé sur la table.

-Je m'en suis chargé.

Mes yeux se doublèrent d'horreur. Il veut me tuer, c'est certain! Il me fixa et devant ma réaction, soupira, irrité.

-J'ai commandé de la pizza. Maintenant, assis-toi.

Je me résignai. Je n'allais pas échapper à ses révisions de l'enfer. Je ne trouvais aucune issu. Autant le laisser me torturer sans me battre, ça sera moins douloureux.

* * *

_Inconnus du professeur et de son élève, un homme observait la lumière qui émanait du petit appartement au quatrième étage. Il vit son ancien « élève » passer devant la vitrine du salon. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il avait cru qu'il pouvait lui échapper. Comme il était naïf. Puis, une jeune fille apparut à son tour dans la lumière. Son sourire s'élargit. Le seul point faible du professeur. Il savait qu'il allait s'amuser avec ces deux là. Le grand homme tourna les talons, son manteau rose volant dans le vent, et il disparut dans la pénombre._

* * *

**Et voilà pour un autre chapitre!**

…**Bon, je sais, il est court et il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais il est tout de même important. Mais vous serez heureux pour le prochain chapitre puisque Tadada! C'est la fête à Marco et Law! Wouh! D'ailleurs, merci pour toutes vos suggestions, j'ai ainsi trouvé le cadeau de Marco! Pour celui de Law, j'hésite encore, mais j'adore une idée en particulier qu'on m'a donnée.**

**Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'ai fait un **_**One-Shot**_** sur Leïla, la sœur de Cerys, et Marco quand ils étaient plus jeune. C'est un peu un chapitre bonus, alors si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil… ;D**

**Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu, et au prochain chapitre j'espère!**


	10. La Fête

_**Disclaimer **_**: Nope, pas mien. Et ne le sera jamais…**

* * *

**La Fête, Chapitre Dix**

Je déambulai doucement ma chemise, la tête dans les nuages. La semaine avait passé à une vitesse phénoménale et nous étions déjà Dimanche, le 5 octobre. L'anniversaire de Marco.

J'enlevai mon uniforme de travail distraitement et mis une paire de jeans noir ainsi qu'une légère chemise bleu rayé. J'enlevai mes souliers antidérapants pour les remplacer par de petites bottines d'armée. Je me penchai et ouvris mon sac à dos. Appareil photo? Check. Cadeaux? Check. Je mis ensuite mon uniforme dans mon sac, me levai et mis mon sac sur mon épaule. Je fermai mon petit casier, fis un sourire au miroir et sortis du vestiaire des employés. Je croisais Sanji dans le couloir.

-Déjà fini?

J'acquiesçai.

-J'ai demandé au vieux Zeff si je pouvais finir plus tôt puisque ma sœur organise une fête d'anniversaire pour son mari. D'ailleurs, je suis déjà en retard…

Il sourit.

-Je vois. Bonne soirée alors.

-Merci, toi aussi!

Sur ce, je continuai mon chemin pour sortir du restaurant. J'ouvris la porte du fond et me retrouvai dans une petite ruelle. Je respirai profondément l'air du soir avant de me mettre en marche. Je sortis mon appareil photo et regardai le monde à travers mon objectif, immortalisant la ville une fois de temps en temps.

Ça ne me prit qu'une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant la maison de ma sœur, et qui de mieux pour m'accueillir qu'un des fêtés. Law fumait tranquillement sur le perron.

-Ça te bousille le système, cette cochonnerie, tu le savais? Lui dis-je une fois rendue à sa hauteur.

Il leva ses yeux au ciel orangé.

-Je suis heureux de te voir, moi aussi, se moqua-t-il.

J'ignorai son commentaire et levai mon appareil à mon œil alors qu'il apportait sa cigarette à ses lèvres pour inspirer sa fumée toxique. _Clic._ Il expira ensuite dans ma figure.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il, à moitié intrigué, à moitié amusé.

Je toussai et agitai violemment ma main droite devant moi pour disperser sa fumée avant de lui répondre.

-Leïla m'a demandé d'immortalisé la soirée avec mes supers talent. _Say cheese! _

Je pris une autre photo et m'éclipsai rapidement à l'intérieur avant de voir mon cher appareil en mille morceaux par terre.

Je traversai le couloir, enveloppée d'un brouhaha assourdissant. La maison était pleine à craquer et je devais jouer des coudes pour pouvoir me frayer un chemin. La plupart des têtes ne me disaient absolument rien du tout.

Finalement, j'arrivai au salon, et je vis l'autre fêté de la soirée qui me tournait le dos. Enfin, une tête familière. Je m'approchai de mon beau frère et lui tapai doucement l'épaule. Il se retourna et quand il me reconnut, il m'entoura joyeusement de ses grands bras. J'avais du mal à respirer tellement il me serrait fort. Il finit par me lâcher.

-Joyeux anniversaire! Lui souhaitais-je en souriant.

Il me rendit mon sourire. C'est à ce moment que je remarquais enfin qu'il discutait auparavant avec quelqu'un. Il était très… Très… Très… Grand. Je me tordis le cou juste à tenter de voir son visage. J'avais l'impression d'être une naine à côté de lui..

-Voici Edward Newgate, aussi connu sous le nom de Barbe Blanche. C'est mon patron.

Je lui souris poliment, intimidée.

-Enchantée, Monsieur Newgate.

Il me fixa longuement, me scruta, et soudainement, il explosa d'une rire gras.

-Pauvre petite, je lui fais peur!

Il me donna une claque sur l'épaule. Je suis sûre que si ça ne serait pas des dures heures d'entrainements de Garp-_sensei_ qui m'ont endurci, je serais tombée par terre à cause de la force de son coup. Pauvre petite épaule…

Après avoir échangé quelques mots de présentation, je m'éclipsai pour laisser les deux hommes parler du boulot. Moi et la mécanique…

Je revins dans le couloir, me tassai juste à temps pour ne pas me prendre un neveu et une nièce dans les jambes, et j'entrai dans la cuisine. Je vis une autre tête familière.

-Cerys!

Ma sœur se jeta dans mes bras et m'étouffa autant que son mari. Il avait dû l'hériter d'elle.

-Je suis tellement heureuse que tu es pue venir!

Je lui souris. Elle croisa mon bras avec le sien et se mit à déambuler dans sa petite maison pour me présenter ses invités. À chaque fois qu'elle me montrait telle ou telle personne, je levai mon appareil et pris une photo. Ça faisait rire la plupart. Ainsi, elle me présenta une montagne de personne. Satch, qui travaillait avec Marco, et qui avait une drôle de coiffure sur la tête. Elle me faisait penser à… Une banane? Avec Marco et son ananas et Satch et sa banane, on avait le combo parfait… Y avait-il « Avoir une coiffure en forme de fruits » dans la description du travail de mécanicien? Je divague un peu là… Donc, elle me présenta Satch. Il était en compagnie d'un grand homme baraqué, encore une fois avec une étrange coiffure (Était-ce une spécialité du garage?), Jozu. Plus loin, il y avait un bel homme avec une longue chevelure, Izo. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, j'étais persuadée que c'était une fille. Oups! Mais bon, peut-on me blâmer? Il avait de plus beaux cheveux que les miens, alors… Il y avait tellement de monde que j'avais du mal à mémoriser chacun de leur nom. Mais il y en avait un en particulier que je n'aimais pas du tout. Habituellement, j'attends de connaitre un peu plus la personne avant de me faire une opinion, mais lui… Marshall D. Teach. L'aura qu'il dégageait ne me disait rien qui vaille. Et la manière qu'il avait de regarder ma sœur… J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait la dévorer tout crû. Dès que je m'en rendis compte, je l'éloignai loin de lui, non pas dans lui avoir envoyé un regard menaçant avant. Une fois hors de portée, je laissai échapper un profond soupir. Et mon ventre se manifesta violemment. Malgré la cacophonie, Leïla l'entendit. Elle se mit à rire.

-Si tu as faim, il reste des gâteaux dans la cuisine.

Quelqu'un l'appela ensuite, elle s'éclipsa donc et je fus de nouveau seule. Mon ventre protesta une fois de plus. Je le tapotai, comme pour lui dire de se calmer, et je retournai dans la cuisine. Sur le comptoir à côté du réfrigérateur, il y avait trois desserts. Un shortcake avec une montagne de fraises, un tiramisu qui sentait bon le chocolat, et un énorme gâteau au fromage. Juste à les regarder, ma bouche produisait une rivière de salive. Décision, décision… Bon allez, aucun compromis, je prends les trois!

J'approchai des délices, déposai mon appareil photo plus loin pour être sûre de ne pas le salir, me coupai une bonne part de chacun et les mis dans une soucoupe. Je pris une cuillère, coupa un bout du tiramisu et le portai à mes lèvres. Quand le dessert toucha ma langue, je fermai les yeux, une explosion de saveurs dans ma bouche. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer de qui entre ma sœur et Sanji étaient le meilleur cuisinier. J'entendis soudain un rire à ma droite.

-Et bien, ça a l'air bon, dis-moi! Dit une voix masculine ricaneuse.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et vis le frère de Luffy qui me regardait en souriant. J'allai ouvrir la bouche, mais me rappelai qu'elle était pleine de nourriture. J'avalai rapidement et fixai mes bottines, rouge d'embarras. Il doit me prendre pour une grosse cochonne maintenant…

J'osai relever le regard et vis qu'il me souriait toujours. Je rougis de plus belle, mon corps en feu. Mon Dieu qu'il était beau, avec ses petites tâches de rousseur et ses cheveux noirs en bataille…

-Comme ça, le professeur de Biologie de Luffy est aussi votre ami d'enfance, à Leïla et toi? Me demanda-t-il innocemment.

Et voilà qu'il crevait ma bulle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas là, il fallait qu'on parle de lui? Je soupirai longuement.

-Ouais.

Malheureusement.

-D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais garder ça secret…

Il me jeta un regard intrigué, mais acquiesça tout de même. Je lui souris, reconnaissante. Et justement au moment où je me disais que je pouvais engager une conversation plus joyeuse avec le brun…

-Hey, mais c'est la petite Cerys!

Shachi se jeta devant moi, Penguin à ses côtés. Celui-ci scrutait attentivement ma soucoupe que j'avais toujours dans les mains avant de me voler une fraise.

-Hey!

Il s'éclipsa rapidement pour ne pas subir les foudres de ma colère. Je grognai silencieusement. Je remarquai ensuite qu'Ace avait disparu. Je soupirai tristement. Bon ben, tant pis…

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Demandais-je sans conviction.

Il se frotta nerveusement la nuque.

-Euh… On s'est invités?

Traduction : Il avait sûrement entendu parler de la fête par Law et ils avaient décidé de « s'inviter » eux-mêmes.

-Vous n'étiez pas supposés repartir dans votre ville cette fin de semaine?

Il haussa les épaules et pigea dans mon assiette.

-Mais-! Vous allez les lâcher, mes fraises?!

Il me sourit, sa bouche remplie de bouts roses. Je fis la grimace en le voyant. Ce fut son tour de s'éloigner. Je me dis que je pourrais enfin être tranquille au moins une minute pour manger, mais évidemment…

-Cerys, ça te dérange d'aller chercher Law?

Je fis la moue, mais acquiesçai tout de même. Je déposai ma soucoupe sur le comptoir, pris mon appareil photo et quittai la pièce en ronchonnant. Supposant qu'il était toujours dehors, je sortis par l'entrée et fermai la porte derrière moi. Law se trouvait assis sur les marches, son cellulaire dans les mains. Je profitai du fait qu'il ne m'ait toujours pas remarquée pour m'approcher silencieusement. Je regardai par-dessus son épaule et vis qu'il avait reçu un message texte. « Tu… Ne… Pourras… Te… Cacher… Bien… Longtemps… ». Qui est-ce qui lui avait envoyé ça?

Je ne pus me renseigner davantage puisqu'il vit mon ombre par terre et se leva brusquement. Son épaule cogna contre ma gencive, produisant un « toc » sec. Je grognai de douleur.

-Ouch! Mais fais attention!

Il me fixa, visiblement fâché.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Me dit-il sèchement.

Je lui répondis sur le même ton.

-Leïla veut que tu rentres.

Je tournai les talons et retournai à l'intérieur.

Mais quel imbécile! Je viens gentiment lui parler, et lui il me répond bêtement et il me fait mal en plus! Je grommelai jusqu'à la cuisine et vis que les invités s'y étaient rassemblés et s'apprêtaient à donner leur cadeau à Marco. Mon appareil déjà en mains, je me préparai pour un marathon de photos, oubliant temporairement un certain idiot.

Marco ouvrit ses cadeaux, certains étranges (Des pastilles pour la gorge?), d'autres normaux (Des vêtements.), et peu à peu, chacun finit par lui donner un petit quelque chose. C'est à ce moment que je réalisai que je ne lui avais toujours pas donné mon cadeau. J'enlevai mon sac de sur mon dos (qui s'était trouvé là toute la soirée), le déposai par terre, l'ouvrai et fouilla à l'intérieur. J'y sortis une boite emballée de papier bleu et vert. Je souris et m'avançai vers le blond. Je lui donnai. Il enleva lentement l'emballage et ouvrit finalement le couvercle de la boite qui se trouvait en dessous de tout ce papier. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, sa bouche tomba. _Clic._ Je pris une photo en riant. Je crois que je vais l'encadrer, celle-là.

-Cerys…

Je lui souris innocemment.

-Oui, mon cher beau frère adoré?

Il sortit l'objet de la boite. Un magnifique chandail rose avec un ananas en son milieu. La pièce explosa de rire. Même Law, qui avait fini par revenir à l'intérieur, esquiva un sourire.

Doucement, Marco releva des yeux noirs de colère. Oh ho… Je regardai frénétiquement autour de moi et mes yeux se posèrent sur Ace un peu plus loin. Il fera l'affaire! Je me précipitai vers lui, lui souris avant de fourrer mon appareil photo dans ses mains et de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

-Reviens ici!

Le cri de Marco résonna dans la maison.

* * *

-Où est-ce que ma sœur et son mari ont bien pu trouver une merveille pareille? Dis-je, pleine d'admiration.

Law déposa sa nouvelle décoration de salon, un magnifique _Nodachi_ qui était aussi long que moi, à côté de la télévision. Il le caressa doucement, comme s'il avait peur de le briser, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait toujours eu une fascination pour les grandes épées.

Il se retourna finalement, prit la boite noire qui se trouvait sur le canapé, un cadeau de Shachi et Penguin, se dirigea vers la cuisine et le jeta dans la poubelle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? M'exclamais-je.

Je me précipitai vers la poubelle, mais il m'empêcha d'y accéder.

-Laisse ça où c'est.

-Mais…

Il me fixa, je renonçai, mais jetai tout de même un regard curieux vers la poubelle. Qu'est-ce que les deux amis avaient bien pu donner à Law pour qu'il le jette ensuite?

-Tu es bien le seul à te débarrasser d'un cadeau le jour même où tu l'as reçu…

Son expression changea soudainement. Il avait l'air… moqueur.

-Parlant de cadeau… Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire preuve d'humour.

Je ris.

-Tu parles du chandail d'ananas pour un autre ananas?

Il acquiesça en souriant.

-Ce n'était qu'une blague, un faux cadeau. Mais j'ai tout de même adoré son expression alors qu'il l'ouvrait! Heureusement, il m'a pardonné quand je lui ai donné sa bouteille de saké.

Il secoua la tête, exaspéré et amusé. Je souris, triomphante. J'étais plutôt fière de mon coup, en fait!

-D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas donné mon cadeau.

Je cessai immédiatement de sourire.

-Je t'ai dit que je l'avais oublié ici!

Mensonge. Il était dans mon sac à dos depuis le début. Je n'avais seulement pas eu l'occasion de lui donner alors que nous étions seuls. Je lui tournai rapidement le dos, histoire qu'il ne découvre pas le pot aux roses, et je m'éclipsai dans ma chambre. Je fouillai dans mon sac que j'avais posé sur mon lit et y sortis un objet joliment emballé rouge sang. J'hésitai. Devais-je lui donner? Après tout, peut-être qu'il allait le détester. Ou alors, il allait se moquer. Ou me traiter de sentimental. Ou-. Je secouai la tête. Au pire, je m'en fous!

Je retournai dans le salon, où Law se trouvait toujours. Je lui présentai timidement son cadeau. Il le prit, ses doigts frôlant les mains. Un courant électrique me transperça. Il déchira nonchalamment l'emballage. Un album photo se trouvait maintenant dans ses mains. J'avais rassemblé le plus de photos d'enfance que j'avais pu trouver, empruntant ceux de ma sœur au passage, avais fait des photocopies et lui avais bricolé cet album.

Law ouvrit l'album et tourna doucement les pages, ses yeux se promenant sur les photos. Il finit par le refermer et le déposer sur la table, Il se mit alors à me fixer bizarrement. C'est quoi, j'avais quelque chose entre les dents?

Sans prévenir, il s'avança lentement jusqu'à se tenir devant moi, à quelques centimètres à peine. Il prit délicatement mon menton entre ses doigts, le releva pour que je puisse voir le gris profond de ses yeux. Il se pencha doucement, ferma les yeux et déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je me figeai.

Après quelques secondes, il s'éloigna, sa chaleur me quittant. Sa main retourna à ses côtés.

-Merci.

Il me sourit sournoisement, me contourna, et j'entendis la porte de sa chambre se fermer.

Je clignai des yeux une fois.

Deux fois.

Mes doigts se posèrent légèrement sur mes lèvres encore mouillées.

_What the f-_

* * *

**_Bonus : Que pouvait bien contenir la boite noire de Law?_**

Un sourire aux lèvres, Law déposa délicatement son nouveau trésor dans la valise de son automobile. Il avait déjà hâte d'astiquer la lame pour qu'elle brille de mille feux. Alors qu'il fermait la valise, il entendit un cri dans son dos.

-Oi, Law!

Il se retourna et vit son ami (Il se demandait encore comment cet idiot avait pu mériter le ce titre.) courir vers lui, une boite noire dans les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Shachi? Lui répondit-il durement.

Il était tard, et il était fatigué. Il voulait simplement retrouver son lit.

Sans rien dire, l'homme lui présenta la boite, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres. Suspicieux, il prit l'objet dans ses mains et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, une multitude d'objets les uns plus… inusités que les autres s'y trouvaient. Un fouet. Des menottes. Du… lubrifiant? _De la crème fouetté? _Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Penguin et moi nous sommes dit que la petite Cerys et toi apprécieraient, lui dit malicieusement Shachi en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Law vit rouge. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait s'imaginer, cet espèce de…

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Dit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Law referma aussitôt la boite et répondit d'un ton sec.

-Rien.

Shachi voulut protester, mais le regard plus que meurtrier du brun le fit taire. Il décida plutôt de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Cerys haussa des épaules, préférant ne pas savoir, et se dirigea vers la voiture de son professeur.

Law soupira rageusement. Dès qu'il arrivait à la maison, cette ordure se retrouverait directe à la poubelle!

* * *

**Le chapitre 10 mes amis! Le temps passe vite! Et si on ne compte pas ce chapitre, cette histoire a déjà dépassé les 100 **_**reviews**_**. Vous. Êtes. Des. MALADES! Je vous adore! :D Quelqu'un a une idée pour célébrer?**

**Sur une autre note, je voudrais remercier les personnes suivantes pour les idées de cadeaux :**

_-Guest _**et **_Jujulamiss _**(L'album Photo)**

_-Hikaru Chesire _**(Le **_**Nodachi**_**) **

_-Elicassidy, Rousette _**et **_ Jujulamiss _**(Le chandail et l'ananas combinés)**

**J'oublie quelqu'un?**

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu, et au prochain chapitre j'espère!**


	11. Changement d'Opinion

_**Disclaimer : **_**La vie serait bien plate sans **_**One Piece**_**, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas dire que c'est grâce à moi que vos vies sont plus amusantes! :D *dis n'importe quoi***

* * *

**Changement d'Opinion, Chapitre Onze**

_Mon cœur était en feu. Chacun de ses touchés, de ses caresses, me donnait la chair de poule. Ses doigts électrisaient ma peau. Mon corps frissonna. Il sourit. Il déposa délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur mon cou, effleura à peine ma peau. Il descendit lentement, une douce torture. Il contourna mes seins, ne les touchant pas complètement, pour arriver jusqu'à mon ventre. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Mes joues devinrent écarlates. Est-ce que je venais de gémir?_

_-Quelqu'un est impatient, dis-moi._

_La voix moqueuse de Law n'aida en rien ma gêne._

_-Tais-toi… Murmurais-je, extrêmement embarrassée, et presque honteuse._

_Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres. Son regard était d'une intensité sauvage. Ses yeux me hurlaient qu'il allait me dévorer. Mes mains se mirent à trembler d'anticipation. Je les déposai à l'arrière de sa nuque et forçai son visage vers le mien. Ses lèvres clamèrent les miennes avidement. Ses dents mordirent, sa langue joua avec la mienne. Ses doigts ne laissèrent aucune parcelle de mon corps intouchée. Il finit par se lasser de mes lèvres et traça une lignée de baisers jusqu'à mon cou. Il mordit à pleines dents. Un petit cri de douleur m'échappa. Il passa sa langue sur la blessure pour apaiser la douleur. Il releva ensuite la tête, triomphant. Maintenant, tout le monde saura que je lui appartenais. Il revint alors à mon niveau et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Il se mit à… licher ma joue? Qu'est-ce qu'il…_

J'ouvris les yeux, une désagréable sensation se propageant sur ma peau. De petits yeux noirs me fixèrent joyeusement. Une langue pâteuse effleura ma joue.

-Bepo!

Surpris par mon cri mécontent, la petite boule de poils s'enfuit vers la porte et disparut derrière l'entrebâille. Je soupirai. Puis, mon cerveau analysa mon rêve. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais rêvé à ÇA?! Et depuis quand j'étais aussi… perverse? Était-ce à cause du baiser de Law?

…C'était vraiment arrivé n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait ça? Pour se moquer? Voir ma réaction? Ou alors il m'aim-

_Non. _Impossible. Impensable. Irréaliste.

Je secouai violement la tête pour essayer d'enlever toutes ces pensées avant de me lever et de mettre mon uniforme scolaire. Je sortis de ma chambre en soupirant.

Alors que je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, je vis Bepo qui me regardait timidement, à moitié caché par la porte de la salle de bain. Il semblait hésiter à venir me voir. Je lui souris et me penchai pour le prendre. Dès qu'il vit mes mains tendues vers lui, il se précipita vers moi. Je pouvais presque voir un sourire sur ses petites babines. Je le pris et le collai contre ma poitrine. Je lui grattai les oreilles. Il se mit à ronronner bruyamment.

Je me dirigeai de nouveau vers la cuisine et fis surprise de constater que l'éternel lève-tard était tranquillement assis à table, tout à fait éveillé. Dès que mes yeux se posèrent sur le professeur, mes joues me brûlèrent et je détournai aussitôt le regard. J'avançai rapidement vers le frigo, déposai Bepo par terre, bien qu'il protesta, mécontent, et pris le carton de lait. Impulsivement, je bus le contenu à même le carton et avala tout son contenu d'une traite. La froideur du liquide remonta jusqu'au cerveau et me gela le front. Tant mieux, ça me changera les idées. Une fois calme, je déposai le carton vide dans le recyclage et revins vers le frigo. Je me préparai une salade de fruits, un petit bol de yogourt en accompagnement et m'assis en face de Law.

Alors que je mangeai silencieusement mon déjeuner, je remarquai que mon voisin ne faisait pas que boire son café, mais il regardait quelque chose par la même occasion. Son cadeau, plus précisément.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire, les joues rouges d'embarras.

Il leva brièvement son regard avant de le reposer sur l'album et de tourner une page.

-Je regarde mon album photo.

Non vraiment? Je n'avais pas remarqué?

-Pourquoi ici?

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres

-Quoi, ça te gêne?

Ma réponse sortit sans réfléchir.

-Oui!

Il releva de nouveau son regard, fixa malicieusement mes yeux avant de reporter son attention vers le bas. Il m'ignorait complètement, ce…

Je grognai silencieusement et mangeai rageusement le reste de mes fruits. Mes dents croquaient tellement violement que ça résonnait jusqu'à mon cerveau. Le silence dura plusieurs minutes. Le bruit des pages qui se tournaient m'énervait au plus haut point.

-Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose? Finit-il par dire après plusieurs minutes, brisant le silence.

Son regard avait quitté les photos pour me fixer alors que je me levai pour déposer ma vaisselle sale dans l'évier.

Mais de quoi il parle? J'espère qu'il ne veut pas dire si j'ai oublié ce qui s'est passé hier, parce que sinon-!

_Oh._

Une fois la vaisselle dans l'évier, je me dirigeai vers le couloir. Je m'arrêtai dans le passage et restai de dos, refusant de lui faire face.

-Bon anniversaire…

Je respirai profondément.

-Crétin!

Je m'enfuis dans ma chambre.

* * *

-Nami?

-Hum?

La bouche pleine, elle me regardait de ses grands yeux bruns. Je soupirai et déposai mon sandwich devant moi. Le brouhaha des élèves autour de nous était bruyant, je dus donc parler fort.

-Je peux te poser une question?

Elle acquiesça et continua de mastiquer son dîner. Je respirai profondément et me lançai.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire quand un garçon embrasse une fille qu'il déteste?

Elle me fixa intensément pendant plusieurs secondes, à un tel point que je détournai le regard, mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de scruter mon âme. Puis, elle avala sa bouchée et m'offrit un sourire espiègle.

-Tu t'es fait embrasser?

Je secouai vivement la tête, et espérai que mes joues rouges n'étaient pas trop visibles.

-M-mais non voyons! Bégayais-je difficilement. C'est juste une question…

Elle me lança un regard septique, mais finit par soupirer.

-Ça dépend j'imagine. C'est assez vague comme question.

Je roulai discrètement mes yeux. Elle ne m'aidait pas beaucoup…

-Disons que… les deux se connaissent depuis longtemps et le garçon est plus vieux que la fille?

Elle prit sa bouteille d'eau et l'apporta à ses lèvres.

-De combien d'années?

-5-6.

Elle prit une gorgée et réfléchit longuement.

-Peut-être que c'est de la frustration sexuelle et qu'il attend plus de la fille.

Je me figeai et déglutis. Ça expliquerait mon rêve de cette nuit… Et puis, du plus loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais vu Law avec une fille. À moins qu'il soit gai?

-Tu es certaine qu'il la déteste vraiment?

-Mais bien sûr qu'il m- LA déteste! Me repris-je de justesse.

Le regard suspicieux de Nami revint et elle afficha de nouveau ce sourire. Je détournai une nouvelle fois les yeux.

Son commentaire revint dans mon esprit. Est-ce que Law me détestait vraiment, ou bien ça ne venait que de ma part? je veux dire, à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il trouvait un prétexte pour me torturer, ou simplement m'agacer. Était-ce vraiment une raison suffisante pour dire qu'il me détestait? Peut-être qu'il trouvait seulement ça amusant. Avec Law, on peut s'attendre à tout… Mais d'un autre côté, s'il me détestait, pourquoi m'aurait-il accueilli sous son toit? Même si je fais son ménage, sa nourriture, sa vaisselle, son lavage… En fait, je lui sers de bonne! Il me considère sûrement comme un jouet. Il allait s'amuser avec moi, et dès qu'il allait se lasser, il me jettera aux poubelles.

…Pourquoi est-ce que je ressentais du regret à cette pensée?

-Et qu'est-ce que la fille en pense, de tout ça? Me demanda soudainement la rousse.

Sa question me surprit, et me fit réfléchir en même temps. Qu'est-ce que j'en pensais moi, de ses lèvres sur les miennes? De son visage si près du mien. De son parfum. De…

Raah, arrête de penser à ça Cerys! Je peux déjà sentir la chaleur monter jusqu'à mes joues. Et se propager dans mon ventre. Pourquoi dans mon ventre?!

-Aah!

Je laissai lourdement tomber ma tête sur la table. Mon front se cogna douloureusement contre la table. _Toc._ Nami me regardait faire, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Traitre…

* * *

-Frotte, frotte, frotte que je t'aimeee~

Non, ce n'est pas ça la chanson… Doucement, je lavai assiette, après assiette, après verre, après fourchette et- Tiens! Encore une fourchette. J'étais tellement habituée de laver la vaisselle que ça ne me dérangeait même plus. Je chantonnai souvent pendant mon frottage, d'où ma chanson étrange. Je regardai dans le salon pour y voir Law assis confortablement sur le divan, et il me regardait de ses yeux moqueurs. Je retournai rapidement mon attention vers l'eau chaude et les bulles de savon. Pour me changer les idées, j'allumai la radio qui était suspendue en-dessous d'une armoire. Je me laissai entrainer et chantai doucement, mes hanches suivant le rythme de la musique.

La conversation avec Nami m'avait fait réfléchir à plusieurs choses.

Premièrement, mon ami n'avait pas du tout répondu à ma question. Au contraire, je m'en posai davantage maintenant. Ce qui m'emmenait à mon autre point.

Je m'étais rendue compte que finalement, Law n'était pas aussi détestable que ce que j'aurais cru. Bien sûr, je ne commencerais pas à l'idolâtrer non plus, mais j'admets qu'il était… supportable. Il avait quelques bons côtés (bien qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux), et peut-être que j'avais eu tort de le détester profondément pendant toutes ces années.

Maintenant que j'y pensais, je pouvais même me remémorer des évènements passés qui m'auraient mis la puce à l'oreille quant au mensonge de mes croyances. Comme il y a sept ans, lors de son anniversaire. Il ne l'avait pas dit à haute voix, ce n'était peut-être pas volontaire, mais il m'avait détendu contre l'adolescent qui s'était moqué de moi.

D'ailleurs, il y a quelques jours, alors qu'il voulait me raccompagner après le travail, peut-être que c'était vraiment sans arrière-pensée qu'il me l'avait proposé. Et je dois avouer que je culpabilisai un peu…

Soupirant, j'essuyai mes mains et vidai l'évier qui était maintenant vide de vaisselles sales. Je pris un linge propre et me mis à essuyer la vaisselle toute mouillée. Je remarquai qu'une nouvelle chanson s'était mise à jouer et je chantai avec le chanteur.

-I… Hate… Everything about you! Why, do I love you? *

Mes joues se mirent à virer au rouge quand mon cerveau analysa les paroles. Ça ne voulait pas dire que je reconnaissais que je ne le détestais plus que j'allais me mettre à l'aimer!

Je pris rapidement une assiette et me mis à l'essuyer distraitement. J'avais raison!

…N'est-ce pas?

-Hey.

Le murmure soudain de l'homme de mes pensées m'arracha un cri strident. Surprise, je lâchai mon assiette en hurlant. Puisqu'il était collé à mon dos, Law eut le temps de passer ses bras autour de ma taille et d'attraper l'objet avant qu'il ne se fracasse sur le sol. Il laissa échapper un soupir soulagé. Son souffle chatouilla mon oreille. Je frissonnai. Cette position était des plus inconfortables…

J'attendis plusieurs secondes pour qu'il s'éloigne et me redonne mon espace privé, mais il resta complètement immobile. La cadence de mon cœur s'accéléra. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait là? Les paroles de Nami me revinrent. « C'est de la frustration sexuelle ». Ah le pervers! S'il pensait que j'allais le laisser faire, cet espèce de-. Il s'éloigna et déposa l'assiette dans l'armoire. Héhé… Hé.. Oups…

-Va chercher du lait, il n'en reste plus.

…

Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée d'arrêter de le détester?

* * *

Je refermai mes bras autour de moi pour tenter de me réchauffer. Qu'est-ce qui faisait froid, ce soir… Avec du lait dans les mains en plus… Je grognai silencieusement et profanai des injures variés à l'intention d'un certain professeur, me promettant que c'était la dernière fois.

Je soupirai et observai les alentours. La rue était calme à cette heure-ci. Les enfants étaient rentrés, bien au chaud dans leur maison. La ville était d'un silence morbide. Seuls quelques mecs louches ou des soûlons étaient encore dehors. D'ailleurs, une personne appartenant à la première catégorie se trouvait à quelques mètres devant moi. Il était de côté et fixai la rue, jusqu'à ce que j'apparaisse dan son champ de vision. Il tourna la tête et me sourit sadiquement. Des lunettes sombres étaient sur son nez, bien que le soleil se cachait depuis longtemps, et son manteau rose reluisait dans la nuit. Il s'approcha lentement vers moi.

* * *

***« I hate everyting about you » du groupe « Three Days Grace ». Pour ceux qui ne sont pas du tout bilingues, les paroles que Ceryrs chantent veulent dire : « Je déteste tous de toi, pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime? »**

**Ah, enfin, j'ai écris ce chapitre! Il était une vraie torture à écrire! (Sauf le début, qui lui, s'écrivait tout seul. Je vous préviens, je suis une perverse!) Bref, malgré qu'il soit court, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! **

**Merci d'avoir lu, et au prochain chapitre j'espère!**


End file.
